Angels' Temptation
by mysteryruby259
Summary: Artemis Fowl has fallen into a time vortex that had brought him to the Victorian era. He does not remember who brought him here or why. After being rescued by Ciel Phantomhive and his demon butler Sebastian, Artemis joins the Earl as he tries to find his parents murderers. Follows Black Butler Anime plot. CielxArtemis.
1. Falling Back In Time

Artemis Fowl typed furiously at his laptop. The sound of the key's clacking in the dark, empty room was quite eerie. Artemis wore a black suit with black loafers. Underneath the suit Artemis wore a dark blue silk dress shirt and it was completed with a white tie. Artemis's only companion in the office was Butler, his bodyguard. The glow from the laptop revealed Artemis's blue and brown eyes as they stared at the screen, frustrated.

Lately time vortexes had opened around Fowl manor, and just as quickly dissapered. At first Artemis believed it was Opal or one of the warlocks, but none of them were anywhere near Fowl manor. One had almost taken Becket. Had Artemis not been there his little brother would be lost in time.

The door at Artemis's door was knocked on. Artemis quickly grabbed his contact and put it on his left eyes, hiding the brown eye. The reason why he took it off was that the contact was irritating his eye.

"Butler stall whoever it is" Artemis ordered as he went back to typing. The 6'6 foot man nodded and walked over to the door.

The door to Artemis's office opened, forcing Artemis to stop. Artemis already knew that it was Angeline Fowl, his mother. She walked inside worry in her eyes.

" Arty? It's time for dinner" Artemis turned back to what he was doing, which was hacking the LEP database. " I'll eat here mother" Artemis had to keep his mother oblivious to the time vortexes. Angeline's eyes softened. " Arty' Angeline started to walk towards Artemis. " Please take a break, just for today." Angeline stood in front of Artemis, eyes almost desperate. Artemis paused, then continued to type. " Please Arty, for me?" Artemis paused one more time and sighed. He stood from his chair and nodded. " Alright Mother, just for tonight," After all his family was leaving him tomorrow. With that Artemis, Butler and Angeline walked out of the room, Butler shutting the door tightly. Luckily for Artemis, just as the door closed a green vortex opened close to where Artemis had been sitting, then it disappeared. Leaving a small white feather.

Next Day

Artemis and Butler stood in the huge wooden doors. Suitcases were stacked around the room. Artemis watched as his mother carried Myles down the stairs, his father following with Becket. Angeline stopped in front of Artemis and hugged him with her unoccupied arm. " Be safe Arty" Angeline whispered. Artemis nodded " I will Mother." Artemis's father stood with Angeline. " Now Artemis, we'll be back in three weeks. If you need any help call us in Paris." Artemis nodded again. " I will" Angeline hugged her oldest son again. " Goodbye Arty" After the suitcases were packed away Angeline walked out with the rest of the family, leaving Artemis and Butler alone in the house.

A few hours later Artemis was back typing on his laptop, when Artemis saw the air next to his desk vibrate. " Holly you can come out now" Artemis stated not looking away from the laptop. The air shimmered and the fairy was visible. " Artemis we found something." Holly stated. Artemis's hands paused then they were folded into his lap as he nodded. " Alright take me there" Artemis demanded. Holly nodded.

Lower Elements

Artemis, Holly and Butler stood in the middle of the high-tech room as Foaly, a centaur, typed on the keyboard. The plasma screen showed where the recent time vortex had appeared. Now they were appearing in the Lower Elements. " This is quite interesting" Foaly muttered " This time it was in the Lower Elements and all that was left was a white feather" Artemis raised an eyebrow. " A feather? Really Foaly that's why you brought me here?" Artemis asked coldly. While he was cold on the outside on the inside his mind was thinking many up ideas. Especially ideas that were related to the feathers he found.

" No it's what the feather contained." ' Contained?' Artemis thought. " It is a strange source of magic, yet it matches the time vortexes that had been appeared around your home" Now Artemis is interested. " Do you know what type of magic it resembles" Artemis asked. He had to solve this quickly before the three weeks ended. " That's the problem, this is ancient magic. However it doesn't resemble any of fairy magic in the Lower Elements." Artemis stared at the screen. Artemis quietly pulled out the bag full of feathers he found when each vortex opened and closed. " As Artemis opened the bag the feathers floated out of the bag, glowing green.

" Foaly" Artemis called. Foaly turned and his widened his eyes. " Amazing! What is causing this phenomenon?"

" The feathers Foaly, they react to each other." Artemis looked at the feathers " There are eight in total, with the one that had just appeared. I believe that the amount of magic will react with the amount of feathers."

" Then how much do we need?" Foaly asked, eager to explore this newly discovered magic.

" That's the problem, we don't know." Artemis grabbed the feathers one by one and put them back in the bag, slowly and delicately. "I believe that collecting all the feathers that appear with each vortex will cause the feathers to react even more. Then perhaps we can find out what is causing the vortexes to appear." Artemis grabbed the last feather and put it in the bag and carefully closed it. Artemis turned to Foaly.

" Do you know where a vortex will appear?" Artemis asked. Foaly frowned and shook his head" No they do not have a pattern. The only locations they appeared on were Fowl manor and the Lower Elements" Artemis breathed air out of his nose. His eyes showed irritation at the lack of evidence and information.

Three Days Later

" Another one has opened" Foaly's voice echoed through the room.  
" On it" replied Holly. The female fairy grabbed her helmet and ran out of the room.  
Soon footsteps were heard as some of the LEP quickly left headquarters. Two hours later Holly Short came in. In here hand was a bag with another feather inside. Artemis stood and walked over to a table. There he picked up the bag containing the rest of the feathers.

" Let's see if this is a significant amount" Artemis opened his bag and the feathers floated up. His bag contained eleven of the feathers. Holly opened her bag and the one feather glowed green as it joined the other feathers. All twelve feathers formed a perfect circle. Then they began to spin, slowly at first, but increasing in speed. Finally the spinning caused the feathers to spin so fast that they became a perfect white circle. Artemis narrowed his eyes.

" It seems we have a significant amount" Artemis stated. " Foaly find a way to stop the feathers before something happens to them."

However a green vortex opened inside the white circle and two pale hands reached out and grabbed Artemis and dragged him inside the green vortex.

"Artemis!" Butler and Holly yelled, Butlers massive arms attempted to grab his ward while Holly threw a rope around Artemis's leg, but the vortex was too strong and fast. The rope had snapped and Artemis was already inside. As the vortex started to close Artemis yelled out to Butler and Holly, both who were trying to catch Artemis.

" I'll be back! I swear!" Those familiar words echoed inside Butler's head and the servant charged. Too late. The vortex closed and Artemis fell down the green spiral. Artemis pushed down his growing panic and quickly reached out his hands watching blue sparks traveled up his arm and into his left eye. It barley lasted a second until finally Artemis reached the end of the vortex. As he fell he saw buildings that seemed grey and depressing. Artemis landed. Artemis stood and looked around. ' The buildings seem to be from the 18th or 19th century! Why would I land in this time period?' Artemis didn't have time to ponder before he felt warm arms wrap around him. Artemis tensed and looked up. His gaze was meet with violet eyes and white hair. It was a woman and her smile was very loving. 'Albino?' Artemis felt his eyes start to close. Artemis fought to stay away but he felt himself drift slowly to sleep. As he passed out he heard the woman's voice.

" You are a pure boy who found your way from the darkness. You'll be quite useful with what I have planned with the Phantomhive boy." ' Phantomhive?' Artemis thought as he felt a warm hand caress his cheek lovingly before he finally fell unconscious.

Three Months Later

Artemis sat in a dark cell under a manor. A shackle was around his right ankle and a candle was the only light that revealed Artemis's state. Artemis looked fine, wearing a red dress shirt and another black suit. His skin had become paler and he became the age of thirteen once again. Artemis's raven black hair had reached his shoulders and bangs were dangling in his eyes. Artemis still looked beautiful.

The man who owned the manor, Sir John, Earl to the Wester wealth, had found Artemis unconscious and took him in. After a few incidences had John discovered Artemis's high intelligence, if only by luck.

Artemis was writing another document that would help the Wester company. Artemis's calligraphy was quite beautiful, which is one the reasons why Artemis was stuck in the dungeon to begin with. Apparently John Wester had become so paranoid that someone would take Artemis away he force Artemis by gunpoint into the dungeon. Artemis's hand tighten as he applied more pressure to the document in remembrance of the memory.

Footsteps echoed through the hallway. Artemis released his grip, placed his quill on the oak desk and looked up from the document. In the dungeon was a massive bed and a dresser all handmade. Why John had decided to put beautiful furniture in a dungeon Artemis did not care.

By this time and long before this day Artemis deduced that John was a crazy, power hungry, fool and showed his dislike of John quite visibly. ' He knows that I would leave this wretched manor, and he thinks that some furniture would sway me enough make me stay!' Artemis stood and a tall man with short brown hair and brown eyes walked in.

The man was not Sir Wester but a guard that had took pity for Artemis, and treated him like a son. " Time for lunch" The man grunted and he knelt to the chain. Taking out the key the guard unlocked the shackle allowing Artemis forty-five minutes of freedom. Artemis nodded " Thank you Alex" Alex nodded and passed the boy a tray of bland food. The only upside was caviar, Artemis's favorite. Alex had carefully stolen it from the kitchen once again.

Phantomhive Manor

Ciel glare at a letter from Wester, Sebastian at his side. The calligraphy was beautiful, too beautiful for Earl Wester. In the past three months Wester's company had been growing financially well. Ciel gripped the invitation tighter. The document stated that the Earl of Phantomhive was invited to the Wester manor to talk and perhaps support each other's company. Ciel scoffed and threw the document on his desk. ' He is trying to gain favor from the queen through me'

" Sebastian!" Ciel stood.  
" Yes Master?" The demon responded, ruby red eyes twinkled with amusement.  
" Prepare the quickest carriage to Wester Manor, We're going to find out what The Earl of Wester is planning and stop him." After all Wester did put five companies out of business in the past three months. The demon bowed " Yes, My Lord"

Wester Manor

Alex and Artemis heard footsteps, these footsteps were quicker than any guard, so it had to be John. Lunch was cut short as Alex hurried to put the shackle on Artemis's ankle. As soon had Alex put on the shackle Artemis quickly picked up and placed his quill on the document. The door to the dungeon was open so John was able to walk in. The man had greasy black hair and black eyes. You easily see the greed and excitement in the Earl's eyes.

" It worked!" He laughed " The fool Phantomhive has excepted to come here. Soon all of my rivals will be gone" Artemis narrowed his eyes. Disdain in his eyes." Will that mean, you'll let me go?" It was a useless question, Artemis already knew the answer.

" Of course not!" John looked at Artemis, eyes bloodshot. " You are my key to be rich. Soon I'll be the only major company in England!" John's rant had come short as a butler ran in. " Phantomhive is here" The Earl laughed. " You see boy! No one can beat me!" John gloated as he walked away with the butler and Alex, eager to destroy the Earl of Phantomhive. Artemis narrowed his eyes and went back to work. He had a funny feeling that the Earl of Phantomhive will not be defeated by John's pathetic tricks.

Ciel

Ciel stood in front of the two doors of the Wester manor with Sebastian. The doors opened. Ciel and Sebastian walked inside. The first thing he notice was a brown haired man glaring at the Earl of Wester.

" Welcome, Earl!" Ciel nodded in greeting." Why don't we take you to the guest room until dinner?" Again Ciel nodded.

" Very well" John laughed and turned to the brown haired man " Alex escort them." John ordered eyes cold. Alex glared at the man but walked up to Ciel and Sebastian.

" This way" The guard motioned to a dark hallway and he turned to walk. John and the rest of the servants left quickly. Ciel and Sebastian looked at each other before walking after the guard. ' Perhaps I can extract information out of this guard' Ciel mused as they walked. Unknown to Ciel, Alex was already helping them. How? By giving Ciel the room with the secret passage to what John is trying to hide so desperately. Artemis Fowl.

**I'm new here so I'll appreciate it if you tell me how my writing is. I'm sorry if it's horrible or if you don't like it, but I'd like some feedback. Thank you for reading this!Oh in case if you wonder why Ciel is the "Seme" of the relationship, I'll reveal next time.  
**


	2. Discovery

Ciel looked around the hallway. There were no paintings, no antiques, not even any carpets. There was nothing personal. The hallway was just bland. Bland and eerie at the same time. The guard had stopped in front of a room and turned around. In front of Ciel were two doors. The doors seemed very expensive. Why? It was because of the artfully crafted images on the doors.

Alex opened the rosewood doors and bowed. Keeping his head low and placing an arm across his chest.  
" In here sire" Alex kept his head down, but he was hoping, hoping that this child-Earl would save the boy in the dungeon from working for the madman that was the Wester Earl. The young Earl nodded and walked inside. Alex straightened, thinking that he was alone, only to see red eyes looking at him. Alex tensed and stepped back in shock. 'It is only the Phantomhive butler' Alex thought trying to calm himself. The butler merely smiled and bowed.

" Thank you for your time" was all the Phantomhive butler as he walked in the room and closed the doors. Alex shook his head. ' What strange people' was all he thought. Remembering Artemis the guard hurried down the hallway to the visible entrance to the dungeon. 'Hopefully with some good news' Alex thought, stopping at the kitchen to swipe some caviar.

**Ciel**

Ciel Phantomhive looked at the room. The curtains, bed, and carpets were all a dark blue. However a small purple flag was hung near a corner of a wall. It was if the room was trying to tell them something. Ciel looked out the window. The sun was close to setting completely.

" Fifteen minutes until dinner Master" Sebastian bowed. Ciel looked around the room and nodded. Ciel stood allowing Sebastian took off his cloak and top hat. Placing them on the hanger near the door.

Ciel put his hand on his eye patch and pul led it off, revealing the contract sign on his right eye.

" Sebastian, I order you to find out what John Wester plans to do with the Funtom company" The contract sign glowed and Sebastian bowed, eyes glowing pink.

" Yes, My Lord" The demon butler walked out of the room swiftly and disappeared. Ciel walked under the purple flag and narrowed his eyes. ' There has to be something in this room' Ciel put his hands on the wall and pushed. Nothing. Ciel reached his hands up and tugged on the flag. Nothing. Ciel pushed the stone bricks, tying to find a switch. Again nothing. Frustrated, Ciel walked over to the fireplace. As he walked Ciel saw a poker out-of-place.

' Wester can't even keep his room tidy' was the angry thought that ran through Ciel's head. Ciel reached out a hand and grabbed the rusting poker. Ciel yanked the poker harshly trying to pick the poker up. Instead the poker leaned to the left. Ciel stopped, then yanked on the poker again. Ciel's effort rewarded a small rumble. His blue eye widened and Ciel swiftly turned. Under the flag there was a small entrance. Ciel walked over to the opening a looked inside. It was dark, but Ciel could see the small flickering of light. Ciel looked at a nearby clock. Ten minutes. Ten minutes until dinner. Ciel looked at the opening and walked in.

**Artemis  
**

The clacking of footsteps made Artemis place his quill down again He knew it was Alex, as the footsteps were slow. Artemis didn't have to wait long until the guard came in. In his hand was another tray of bland food. Artemis's expression brighten a little at the sight of caviar. Looks like Alex got away with stealing again.

" Dinner" the guard grunted. This time the guard did not unlock Artemis's shackle. Artemis took note of that as he reached for the food. " What is going on?" Artemis asked as he place the tray on the desk. Alex coughed. " The Earl of Phantomhive has arrived, I've given him _that_ room."

Artemis nodded. Placing a silver spoonful of bland broth in his mouth Artemis wondered what persuaded Alex to give the Phantomhive Earl the room to the dungeon. Taking the spoon out of his mouth Artemis turned to Alex. " The Phantomhive Earl who is he?"

Alex made a strange expression on his face at the question. " The Earl is a boy, around your age." Artemis cocked his eyebrow. " A child Earl" Artemis mused. " Obviously this boy is fit for the job, or he wouldn't keep his title of Earl. That and the fact of Wester acting like a manic at the arrival." Artemis stated as he ate. There was silence as Artemis ate. After Artemis finished his dinner he placed the spoon down and picked up the crisp white napkin. Nonchalantly Artemis wiped his mouth. " You should leave, seven minutes left before dinner"

Alex looked shock, but did not argue. After all Artemis is a very smart boy and he is hardly ever wrong. Taking the tray Alex nodded at Artemis and left, locking the dungeon cell as he left. Artemis waited until the footsteps had disappeared before he turned to the left. " You can come out now, Earl of Phantomhive"

**Ciel**

The dark hallways were annoying, but Ciel kept quiet and walked down the stone stairs. At the bottom the light was stronger. As Ciel continued to walk he heard voices.

" The Phantomhive Earl who is he?" a young, cold, yet curious voice asked. Ciel stopped and hid behind a stone wall.

" The Earl is a boy, around your age." Ciel recognized the voice of the guard that had escorted him to his guestroom.

" A child Earl" Ciel heard the other voice take a more curious tone" Obviously this boy is fit for the job, or he wouldn't keep his title of Earl. That and the fact of Wester acting like a manic at the arrival." Despite himself, Ciel felt himself feel quite prideful as the voice said that.

" You should leave, seven minutes left before dinner" Ciel was highly impressed. How this person could tell time without needing a clock, in the dungeon ,shocked him. Footsteps echoed and the click of a lock was all Ciel heard before the guard the gone. Ciel straighten and was about to face this mysterious person when a cold voice stopped him.

" You can come out now, Earl of Phantomhive" Ciel widened his eyes. How had this person know he was here? Ciel thought. Ciel started to walk cautiously, to where the mysterious stranger was. Ciel reached the cell and looked inside. What he saw shocked him. There inside was a very pale boy, with raven black hair. His ice-blue eyes glared coldly at Ciel. Ciel tensed as the boy stood and walked to him. Ciel heard chains and looked down. At the boy's right ankle, a rusting shackle. ' He must be thirteen' Ciel thought, remembering what the guard said.

The boy stopped in front of the cell and Ciel could look at the boy better. The boy was about the same height as Ciel and he was wearing a suit. Ciel wondered why a prisoner would be allowed to wear that type of clothing. " Why are you here?" The boy asked. Ciel took a moment to answer.

" I am here to find out what John Wester is hiding. I can see now that it is you." Ciel stared at the boy a little longer. " I presume that it was you who wrote the letters" The boy nodded. " Did you write any documents?" Ciel asked.

" Yes" was the other boy's cold answer. The boy did not make any move to talk to Ciel." How long have you been imprisoned here" Ciel asked, wondering if this boy was what Wester was trying hiding.

" Three months" was all the answer Ciel needed. ' Wester had imprison this boy and forced him to destroy other companies' Ciel looked into the boy's eyes. There Ciel saw sadness and a hint of anger.' He must've had a family and Wester took him away without thinking' Ciel felt anger pass through his body, but he didn't know why.

" I'll find away to help you" The boy lifted an eyebrow " Why?" he asked. This Ciel did not know. Ciel decided to change topics. " What is your name?" The boy stared at Ciel for a few moments. Ciel understood why. After all he was a stranger. " Artemis" the boy answered.

" However you should leave, there are five minutes left before dinner" The boy-Artemis informed Ciel. Ciel nodded and started to walk away, but for some reason Ciel kept thinking of Artemis and ,he would never tell this to anyone even by gunpoint, how beautiful Artemis looked in the candle light.

**Artemis**

Artemis walked back to his desk and started to write again. When he saw the Phantomhive Earl, Artemis stood shocked at how similar they looked. What made Artemis shocked was the Phantomhive Earl would help him ' I will not believe it, until I am free from this place.'

However Artemis had to wonder. How did a boy of thirteen become an Earl, and what happened to his parents. After all no parent would let their child become an earl at such a young age. Artemis also had a strange feeling about the eye patch on the Phantomhive Earl and what it really meant.

**Ciel**

Ciel ran back inside his room and quickly yanked the poker to the right, closing and hiding the entrance. Ciel panted, tired from running so fast. " My Lord, just what have you been doing?" Ciel jumped and turned. It was Sebastian who spoke. " Do not do that again" Ciel ordered Sebastian smirked. Ciel straightened and dusted himself off.

" Yes, Master." There was knocking at the door. " It's time for dinner" a meek voice said. Ciel, ignoring Sebastian's grin. Walked out to the maid. " Show me the way" He ordered. The maid nodded and escorted Ciel to the dinning room. As Ciel walked, he kept thinking about Artemis, and the sadness in his eyes. Behind him Sebastian grinned. ' It seems Master is becoming attached to that boy' Seems Sebastian saw what happened.

**Dinnertime**

Ciel sat across John. They both did not eat, they just stared at each other. Many minutes pass, not one made a move to eat. John broke the silence. " Phantomhive what do you think?" Ciel narrowed his eyes at John. ' Do you expect me to join you, with your filthy ways?' Ciel wanted to say. Instead Ciel just said " I decline the offer" Ciel saw John tense. " Why?' John asked, but you could hear the anger in the tone. Ciel narrowed his eyes. " I can do fine without your companies help" Ciel stood wanting to leave the psychopath and help Artemis escape. John's shoulders started to shake and the man ducked his head.

" Hahaha." John chuckled. Ciel went for his gun. " AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" John stood, madness in his eyes. " You think I need you! You're just a boy! The queen's dog! I just wanted to get rid of you!" John quickly brought out a gun and pointed it at Ciel. " Goodbye you damn brat!" He shot the gun,

Ciel stood, still alive, glaring at John. John's eyes had widened. " What-how, how are you alive!" John screeched. He shot the gun again and again, all the bullets missed. Ciel narrowed his eyes. 'Time to end this foolish man' Ciel thought." Sebastian!" Ciel called.

Red eyes shine with malice and joy. " Yes Master?" Ciel put a hand to his eye patch. He yanked the eye patch off. " I order you to capture John Wester" The contract glowed and the demon smiled as he bowed. " Yes My Lord" Ciel took this time to walk to the dungeon.

**Artemis**

Artemis was writing another document. Loud footsteps ran in the hallway and the cell opened. A gun pointed at Artemis. " Don't move" the figure said. 'Like I have a choice' thought Artemis. The figure unlocked the shackle. The gun then pointed at Artemis's back.

"Start walking." The figure ordered. Artemis walked, not wanting end up with a bullet to his back. Many more footsteps were heard and the the mysterious figure grabbed Artemis's hair and pointed the gun at his head. Artemis closed his eyes in pain.

"Artemis!" a voice yelled. Artemis opened his eyes. ''Phantomhive?' Artemis's face showed his shock. He didn't think that the Earl would save him. Not that he was complaining.

**Ciel**

Ciel walked down the stone steps. He planed to find the key to the dungeon cell and order Sebastian to break Artemis free from the shackle. However the click of a gun made Ciel start to run.

" Don't move" The female voice say. Ciel ran faster trying to get to Artemis and find out who is threatening the other boy.

"Start walking." Ciel ran even faster, he was only two dozen steps away, but the footsteps were too loud. As Ciel reached the bottom, he saw Artemis held hostage with a gun at his head.

" Artemis!" Ciel called, surprising himself. Ciel saw Artemis open his eyes. Ice-blue eyes looked shocked. Ciel reached for his gun and pointed it at the person who held Artemis. Ciel widened his eyes. ' The maid!' It indeed was the meek maid who escorted Ciel to dinner. Now the question is, why was she holding Artemis hostage.

**Thank you Paxloria for reviewing! You made me so happy. I will finish this story. I promise. Oh by the way, if you can tell me if something's wrong with the character's I'll be glad to change them to make them more in character.**

**Anyway here is the explanation of why Ciel is the dominate one in the relationship.**

**1. Ciel can shoot a gun, Artemis as quoted in the book ' Can't even hit the side of a barn' with a gun  
**

**2. Ciel has Sebastian, which makes him stronger, while Artemis is smarter than Ciel**

**3. Artemis is nicer than Ciel, when you think about it.**


	3. Rescue And A New Life

Artemis's pink lips was in the shape of a frown. The maid tighten her grip in Artemis's hair, making Artemis close his eyes in pain again. He could hear the maid's heavy breathing. Many ideas ran through his head of why the maid was holding him hostage. Only one hypothesis seemed to make sense.

Artemis moved his eyes to Earl Phantomhive. While Artemis revealed his first name, the young Earl did not. Phantomhive held a gun out and pointed it at the maid. The nameless maid yanked Artemis's hair back again and pressed the gun harsher against his head. Alright he was getting sick of the hair pulling.

" If you take another step he dies!" She screeched. Artemis noted that the maid was trembling, arms shaking. Artemis felt the cold steel of the gun tremble on his head as well. What struck Artemis as odd was that Phantomhive relaxed suddenly. Artemis heard footsteps walk down the stone steps as tall man with black hair and red eyes walked down, grinning as he took notice of the situation. The man was carrying John Wester over his shoulder, tied up and gagged.

" Master?" The man asked. " What has happened now?" Artemis felt uncomfortable around that man. The way he smiled was creepy and he had an uneasy feeling.

" You took your time, Sebastian." Phantomhive commented. The man now identified to Artemis as Sebastian bowed. " I apologize Master, but his screaming was so loud,I had to silence him so the other servants did not notice the situation." The maid released Artemis and reached out her hand to John.

" Master!" the maid yelled. Her concern seems to be greater than the basic Master and Servant relationship, proving Artemis's theory correct. The maid and John were involved intimately. Artemis saw that the young earl take notice of her concern as well.

" Perhaps we can have a trade" Ciel bargained " The boy for the man." The maid hesitated. Artemis saw the eyes of John Wester glaring at the maid. Slowly she nodded and moved the gun away from Artemis's head. John let a muffled scream of rage. Sebastian walked over to the maid and placed John on the ground. The maid knelt and proceeded to untie John. Sebastian then placed a hand on Artemis's shoulder.

" Please follow me." Sebastian guided Artemis to the Earl Phantomhive. As Artemis reached Earl Phantomhive. A loud slap and a cry made Artemis turn around.

" You bitch!" John slapped the maid again." You let him go!" Slap. "He was my ticket to destroy the others!" Slap. "To make me rich!" Artemis watched as the maid fell on here knees, crying." I'm sorry! They had you tied up and-" John slapped the maid again. " I don't care you useless-"

" Earl Wester" Phantomhive called. The man turned his eyes to the younger Earl " Once people know what happened here, you'll be arrested and your wealth shall be taken away." John Wester's eyes widened and took on a desperate light.

" You! I'll kill you!" Artemis watched as Earl Phantomhive turned and walk away. 'Is he serious! Is he turning his back to someone who has a gun!' John did have a gun, taken away from the maid, pointing at Ciel. Ciel turned his head back to John.

" I doubt that you have the courage to shoot me." Ciel smiled smugly. John started to tremble in anger. Ciel turned his head away and resumed walking.

" Don't test me!" John yelled. Ciel kept walking, ignoring the desperate man. John couldn't take the insult anymore, he shot the gun, the sound echoed throughout dungeon. Artemis widened his eyes in shock and pain. Blood poured out of Artemis's mouth as he fell to the ground.

* * *

Ciel heard the gun being shot. He wasn't worried, after all Sebastian would protect him. Strangely Ciel heard Artemis let out a small gasp. With a confused look on his face, the young Earl turned to Artemis only to see the paler boy on the ground. Blood seeped out of the other boy, making a small red puddle.

Eyes wide, Ciel ran to Artemis. The earl knelt and held the boy close. Artemis held a hand to the wound and was breathing heavily, eyes closed and unconscious. If possible the boy went even paler.

" Ahahaha" Ciel glanced at John to see that he was chuckling, eyes wide. " You shot him!" Ciel narrowed his eyes "Why? Were you too cowardly to shoot me? Did you not want to keep him alive?" Ciel asked harshly.

" Now" John gasped "Now you don't have proof! My wealth is still here. You have no proof since to boy died! You can do nothing!" John smiled, pleased that he could get away with this. " What are you going to do with a dead boy! You can't accuse me! My servants won't say anything! You lost Earl! You lost!" Ciel felt Artemis start to rouse from all the yelling. Artemis's eyes were open in little slits. You could barely see his eyes at all. What struck Ciel as odd was that Artemis was smiling. Ciel felt a shiver run down his spine at the smile. It looked wolfish, despite his tired state.

" Do you honestly think that you could get away with this?" Artemis whispered, barely having enough energy to stay awake. Now John lost his smirk.

" What do you mean." John had paled, something about Artemis made him terrified. Artemis let a few chuckles pass his blood stained lips. " The document, in the dungeon. Check in there."

John was tense as he walked into the cell. On Artemis's desk was the said document. Ciel watched as John read the document, eyes widening as he read every sentence, also turning red.

" You-you little" John ripped the document to shreds. " You little piece of-!" John was too angry to even speak. " What does it mean!"

" Why Earl, can't you read?" Artemis taunted, voice still quiet. " It says ' At the beginning of August the eighth John Wester will generously give all the five companies their money back'… Every single penny will be given back to the companies you stole from" Artemis explained. John turned a darker shade of red. Ciel looked down to the bleeding boy as he felt Artemis's warm blood pour on his hands.

" How did you get me to sign it!" John screeched pointing the gun at Artemis.

" Do you really have to ask?" Artemis started to breathe slower "You thought I would obey you, you let your arrogance in the way" Artemis closed his eyes " So when I asked for you to sign the contracts, you did so without even thinking." ' Contracts?' Ciel thought ' He tricked the man more than once?'

" If I kill you now, I'll still have it all!" John placed his finger on the trigger, desperate to keep his wealth.

" It's too late, I already had the other companies sign it and made more copies." Artemis opened his eyes again, however they were unfocused. " Right now there are four other contracts that have your signature on it. I doubt you can find them all."

John let out a scream of rage, moving his hands to grab and yank his hair. Artemis's words help the man realize that he lost. Incoherent words spewed out of his mouth. John pointed his gun at Artemis and yelled.

" At least I get to kill you and get away with it!" Again Artemis smiled. All of a sudden a butler ran in.

" Master, Scotland Yard is here!" John paled again. Ciel could see that the man was losing his confidence " How! How is Scotland Yard here!" John demanded. Ciel also wondered how Artemis had gotten Scotland Yard here. All Artemis did was smile and whisper, eyes closing.

" Where's Alex?" Before he passed out. John's eyes widened. Alex would never leave Artemis alone like this. John was so concentrated at destroying Ciel he forgot all about Alex. Ciel widened his eyes, impressed. Artemis had slowly destroyed John Wester from the inside-out.

Ciel looked up as John pointed his gun at the unconscious and limp Artemis. Ciel opened his mouth to order Sebastian to stop John when the sound of a gun cut him off. John fell to the ground, clutching his arm as Alex ran to Artemis. Behind Alex, a few people from Scotland Yard ran inside and placed handcuffs on John's wrists. Men ran inside and started to arrest the butlers and maids.

" Check for others!" There was much yelling and running. During all the madness someone took Artemis from Ciel and started to give the boy medical attention. Sebastian took out his pocket watch.

" It is fifteen after midnight" Sebastian announced. Ciel looked at Sebastian. Fifteen minutes before it was August the seventh. John screamed. ' You lost this game the moment when you imprisoned the boy.' Ciel thought, looking at Artemis pale face before he was taken away for medical treatment.

* * *

There was a light that shined harshly at Artemis's eyes. His side ached and he had a horrible headache, and for some reason Artemis's sides felt constricted. Artemis let out a soft groan. His eyes fluttered as he tried to open them. Slowly the vision of a fancy room filled his eyes. Artemis slowly sat up and placed a hand to his head. Looking down Artemis saw bandages wrapped around his side, where the bullet wound was. A small gasp made Artemis look at the door. There was a redhead maid with glasses. Quickly the maid ran out.

" Master! He's awake! Yes he is!" the maid yelled. All of a sudden thudding footsteps was all Artemis heard as the door slammed open. Two people, both blonds ran in the room. One wore a straw hat at the back of his neck. The gardening gloves made Artemis believe that he was…well the gardener. The other wore an apron and was smoking a cigarette.

" Hi! How are you? My name's Finny" the gardener introduce himself.

" My name's Bard Roy" the chief pointed his thumb at himself. He had an American accent. Usually Artemis could name what accent it was, but the headache was making it difficult to concentrate. After they introduced each other the maid ran back inside the room.

" The Master's coming" She yelled excitedly.

" Hey Meirin, introduce your self." Bard Roy gestured to Artemis. The maid smiled. " Hello! How are you?" After the maid asked that many questions followed.

" What's your name?"

" Where are you from?"

" Where's your family?" Artemis closed his eyes tightly. The voices and questions made the headache even worse.

" Enough. You're giving him a headache." Artemis looked up. It was the Earl of Phantomhive, with his butler at his side. Artemis felt a pang of sorrow. What about _his_ butler and his parents. How would they feel once Butler informed them that he had disappeared again.

" What are you doing?" The butler asked " If you have time to talk, you have time to work." Artemis was surprised that all the servants ran out, terrified. The butler just sighed and walked out, closing the door. Artemis stared at the other boy. " I apologize for my servants' behaviors. They were excited about meeting someone new." The Earl explained. Artemis nodded, his headache slowly going away.

" What happened after I passed out?" he asked.

" Scotland yard arrested John Wester for kidnapping and attempted murder. You were rushed to the hospital to get the bullet out and treat the wound. Since no one knew who you were I took you in." The Earl explained.

" What about Alex?" Artemis asked. The guard was the only one who helped him in the dungeon.

" He felt that you would be safer here." The Earl looked apologetic "He left to find his family" Artemis put his hand down to his side.

" Was he kidnapped by John as well?" Artemis asked. It would explain a lot.

" Yes" He answer. Artemis sighed. " I see."

" He told me to say goodbye for him, and he hopes that he could meet you again" Artemis nodded. He felt touched.

" Thank you, but please tell me, why did you take me in?" Artemis asked. Artemis saw the other boy's eyes widen then turn back to normal.

" I have an offer for you." Artemis looked at the child-Earl seriously. " If you help me, work for me and my company, I'll help you find your family." Artemis raised an eyebrow. " How did you know I was going to look for my family?" Artemis asked. In response the Earl help up a small, circular, silver locket. Artemis's eyes softened. It was his mothers present when he came back from his first adventure in time. Artemis reached out his hand and the locket was placed in his hand. Artemis opened the locket. On one side was a picture of his mother and father, holding his little brothers. On the other side was a picture of him and Butler, Artemis sitting on a chair with Butler standing behind him.

" Well?" The Earl asked " Do we have a deal?" Artemis looked up at the Earl seriously, going through his choices in his head. " What is your name?" Artemis asked, tired of identifying him as Earl or Phantomhive. The Earl looked at Artemis. " Ciel" The earl answered "Ciel Phantomhive" The Earl-Ciel answered. It was nice to finally name the earl. Slowly Artemis reached out a hand. " It will be a pleasure working for you Ciel Phantomhive." Ciel took Artemis's hand " Likewise." Artemis ignored the warm feeling he felt as he held Ciel's hand.

* * *

" I'm impressed, how did you plan for the date, time and events so accurately." Ciel had to test how smart Artemis is. Artemis smiled. " As I said, Wester believe that I would always serve him and became arrogant. He told me what to do and the dates. The rest was easy planning." Ciel nodded.

" His arrogance destroyed him." Ciel summarized. Artemis nodded. " Precisely." It was quiet. Ciel noticed a familiar game-board and reached his hands to the desk next to Artemis and took the chessboard. " Do you play?" Ciel asked. Artemis smiled. Ciel noticed happiness shine through Artemis's eyes.

" Yes." Ciel placed the chessboard on the bed. Ciel picked the black pawns so Artemis played with the white ones. Many moments passed. Ciel had to admit Artemis was good. A few more moments later Artemis smiled. " Checkmate." Ciel widened his eyes. Artemis had won. Instead of feeling angry Ciel smiled and stood

" Congratulations" Ciel held out his hand. Unlike before Artemis stared at the hand and slowly. A few moments passed before Artemis slowly held out his hand. They shook hands and Ciel noticed that Artemis looked strange, as if he didn't know how to feel. " Thank you." Ciel nodded.

" Tomorrow your bandages will be changed and you will start to work for me." Artemis nodded. Then Ciel noticed that Artemis had the strange expression on his face again. " Thank you" Ciel raised an eyebrow. " For what?" Artemis gripped the sheets. " For…taking me in, when you didn't have to and…rescuing me and-" Artemis gripped the sheets and blushed lightly. Unfortunately for Artemis, his skin tone was so pale, the blush was easy to see. Ciel smirked. " It's alright, go to sleep. You need it." Artemis slowly nodded and laid back down on the bed.

Ciel walked into his office, ignoring the fact that he felt a little happier after he talked to Artemis.

Ciel opened his eyes as Sebastian opened the curtains, sunlight hitting his eyes. " Good Morning, Master." Sebastian poured out his tea in the delicate china. Ciel sat on the bed as Sebastian put on his shoes, drinking Earl Grey tea. Ciel stood, making his way to the dining room. " Sebastian, give Artemis a tour and make sure he is not harmed." he ordered. Sebastian bowed. " Yes Master."

* * *

Artemis's eyes fluttered open. He sat up and looked at his bandages. They were new, so someone had changed them during his sleep. Artemis looked at the edge of the bed to see a new set of clothes. It was a black suit with a white dress shirt, and a blue tie. It only took Artemis a few minutes to get dressed. There was knocking at the door. Artemis walked over and opened it to see Sebastian.

Sebastian bowed. " My Master has ordered me to give you a tour." Artemis stared at Sebastian, wondering if it was safe to go with the red-eyed butler. Seeing as he had no choice Artemis nodded. Sebastian stepped aside and Artemis walked out of the room. Sebastian started to walk.

So far Artemis had seen the library, the garden, where he was nearly hit with a giant tree by Finny, and the dining room, where plates almost dropped on his head by Meirin. Artemis followed Sebastian to the kitchen, wondering if this was safe. " Here is where we prepare the finest courses," Artemis saw Bard Roy holding on something that was not a cooking utensil "courtesy of the Phantomhive household." Sebastian turned to Artemis. " What do you think?" Artemis answered with another question.

" Is that a flamethrower?" was all Artemis could say before Sebastian widened his eyes and tackle him to the floor. On the floor Artemis was about to yell at Sebastian when a loud explosion was heard right after. Artemis could smell something burning. Artemis stayed on the ground still. The pale boy stared at the ceiling, shocked, that the kitchen blew up. Artemis didn't even think about getting up until Sebastian got off of him, wondering if this happened daily. Sebastian held out a hand and Artemis took it. " I deeply apologize for putting you in danger again." Artemis shook his head. " It's alright." Bard Roy ran out, covered with soot and his hair in an afro.

" Are you alright?!" Bard Roy asked, worried. " Yes, I am just showing our newest worker around." Sebastian answered. Even though Sebastian did not show it Artemis knew that Sebastian was not happy.

" Perhaps I should ask what I'm suppose to do." Artemis suggested, not wanting to see what happens next. Sebastian nodded. " I shall escort you" Artemis was uncomfortable with Sebastian, but he knew he had no choice, since he was new here. Artemis slowly followed Sebastian through the hallways and up the stairs to Ciel's office.

Sebastian opened the door and Artemis walked inside. Artemis saw that Ciel was at his desk, working on paperwork. The door behind Artemis closed causing Ciel looked up. Artemis slowly walked to the middle of the room.

" What did you think of the tour?" Ciel asked placing his head on his hands and crossing his knee. " It was alright…does you chief always use a flamethrower to cook?" Artemis asked. Ciel gained an anger mark on his forehead, closing his eyes. " Yes, luckily most of the food here is served by Sebastian." Artemis nodded. Sighing with relief. " Do you have any other questions?" Ciel asked, opening his eyes again. Artemis looked at Ciel. " Why are there only five servants… and do your servants always break dishes…and throw trees?" Artemis had to know. Ciel sighed " Yes." An awkward silence fell over the two.

" So what am I suppose to do?" Artemis asked, now feeling uncomfortable again. Ciel, in response, picked up a pile of papers and handed them to Artemis. Artemis stared at the papers as he reached to take them. Alright he had to do paperwork." Where am I working?" Artemis asked. Ciel pointed to a desk in a corner of the room. It was parallel to Ciel's desk and was facing the wall. Artemis stared at the desk.

" I'm suppose to work in here?" Artemis asked, surprised that he was working close to Ciel. Ciel narrowed his eyes as he uncrossed his legs and slowly walked over to Artemis. Artemis had to lean back, for their faces were one or two inches apart. " Do you have a problem working with me, Artemis?" Ciel asked. Artemis blushed his skin tone turning more peach. " No it's just that I'm surprised that-"

" Surprised at what?" Ciel cut off, leaning a little closer. Artemis's blush darkened, as he inwardly panicked. " Nothing, I'll start working." Artemis squeaked before quickly walking over to the desk. No one had ever been that close to Artemis unless he allowed it. So it was strange for Artemis that Ciel had leaned casually close. Artemis swiftly sat down on his chair and started to write. Artemis was so busy working that he didn't notice Ciel smirking as he walked back to his desk.


	4. Friends

It has been two months since the John Wester case. Artemis sat in Ciel's office writing and checking over the paperwork. Ciel sat at his desk signing his signature. By now Artemis heard the daily explosion, curtsey of Bard Roy. The sound of plates shattering followed and finally the sound of the garden being destroyed.

Artemis glanced out the window, at the garden, to see Sebastian run out. By now Artemis figured out what the servants had worked for before they worked at Phantomhive manor.

Meirin was an assassin, with sharp eyes. Bard Roy was a soldier and Finny was a human experiment. How did he know this? Artemis knows this because he was attacked and nearly kidnapped… for the past three weeks and the servants had to save him.

Once Artemis had gone out to the city with Meirin. Meirin believed that Artemis should enjoy a nice walk in town, because he was so pale. Along the way someone had grabbed Artemis and held a gun to his head. Before the attacker could utter a word, Meirin shot him. As Artemis looked up, he noticed Meirin's glasses were gone .

Another time Artemis accompanied Bard Roy to the city to buy more groceries. When they walked back to Phantomhive manor someone in a carriage attempted to run him over. Bard Roy in response threw a bag flour at the rider and threw a lit match at him. The following explosion could've been heard in the city. Unfortunately for the attackers they were in the forest near the manor. Ciel and Sebastian arrived later and Artemis never heard or saw the attackers again.

Finny had saved Artemis when Artemis was visiting the garden to relax. Someone had foolishly entered the manor and attempted to attack Artemis… again. Finny however was close enough to see what happened. In one punch Finny killed the attacker. As the attacker fell he shot his gun. It hit Finny's hat, which revealed the number on the blond gardener's neck.

That all happened in one week. The rest of the time Artemis was accompanied with Ciel and Sebastian. Artemis knew the butler was not human, even before the attacks and kidnapping attempts. The way he did everything was too perfect and he did them all the tasks in a ridicules short amount of time. Artemis still felt uneasy with the red-eyed butler. Now Artemis is positive that Sebastian was a demon. Not the fairy demons Artemis was used to, but the evil fallen angel one. The catchphrase of 'I'm one hell of a butler' helped a lot.

Now back to the Artemis-is-attacked-every-day situation. Apparently a friend of John Wester was angry at his arrest, he had placed a bounty on Artemis. So now Artemis is stuck at the manor until Ciel can find out who is responsible for the bounty. Because of the attacks Ciel didn't even have time to solve it. Luckily it seems Artemis wasn't the only that had a bounty on his head…well lucky for Artemis and Ciel, not for the other guy.

All of the attackers revealed, by Sebastian torturing them, that a gang was the one responsible. It wasn't the young people that does delinquent activity, it was the criminal one. And it so happens that one of the victims of said gang has ended up in a certine silvered haired undertaker.

" Master, a body has been found on a street. It seems that he was related to the John Wester case." The butler announced. ' I hope that it isn't Alex' Artemis thought. Lucky for Artemis it was not Alex.

Ciel nodded, sighing as well. " Prepare a carriage, it seems we have to see him." Ciel turned to Artemis. " Let's go." Artemis nodded and placed the papers on his desk neatly. Artemis followed Ciel out the office wondering'Who are we seeing?'

Artemis sat in the carriage with Ciel, Sebastian driving the carriage. The paler boy stared at the scenery as they passed by. Unknown to Artemis, Ciel was staring at him. Artemis turned his head and Ciel looked away.

" Who are we seeing?" Artemis asked, curiosity shown in his eyes.

* * *

Ciel stared at Artemis, watching as the other boy stared out the window. The porcelain skinned boy turned his head and Ciel looked away.

" Who are we seeing?" Ciel turned his head back to Artemis. " You'll see." Artemis pouted, though it seems like he didn't know it, and looked back at the scenery. Ciel stared at the other boy again, wondering if it was a good idea to bring Artemis. It was too late for any other thoughts as Sebastian stopped.

" We're here." Sebastian opened the carriage door, helping Ciel walk off the carriage. Ciel looked up at the sign label 'Undertaker'. Ciel turned and looked as Artemis walked off the carriage. " Undertaker?" he asked, looking at Ciel. The earl nodded in response.

" Let's go." Ciel said as he walked to the door. Sebastian opened the door and both Artemis and Ciel walked in. Ciel looked back at the raven haired boy as he looked around the shop.

Laughter was heard all of a sudden. Ciel saw Artemis tense as a coffin opened and the Undertaker's glowing eyes were shown.

" Who do we have here?" the Undertaker asked grinning." Earl!, are you here for a coffin?" Ciel signed softly " We want information." Ciel answered. The Undertaker held up a finger. " Remember I want my payment." Artemis raised an eyebrow. " Payment? Of what?" The Undertaker slowly turned to Artemis, a huge smile on his face. The Undertaker rushed at Artemis with incredible speed causing Artemis to lean back as Undertaker leaned in, smiling widely.

" Why dear boy, all I want is true happiness!" the silver haired man grabbed Artemis's face, Ciel narrowing his eyes, " I want to hear it, Earl." Undertaker turned to Ciel, becoming nearly hysterical. " Please let me hear the English laughter!" The Undertaker smiled, a line of saliva going down his chin. Sebastian coughed. " It seems that we have to pay Master." Sebastian pushed Artemis and Ciel out. The butler smiled "Now don't listen in." Was all the red-eyed said as he closed the door.

Artemis stared at the closed door, before turning to Ciel with a raised eyebrow. " What happens now-!" Undertakers laughter shook the building and the sign fell off. Artemis stared at the sign with wide eyes. " What?' was all Artemis could get out.

Ciel smirked and leaned over at Artemis. " You're not that surprised are you?" He teased. Ciel's smirk widened as Artemis stood straight and the surprised look was wiped off his face. " Of course not." Just in time, Sebastian opened the door, smiling. " I believe he is ready to talk."

Ciel and Artemis sat on a coffin, holding beakers of tea. Ciel snuck another glance at Artemis. Said boy was staring at Undertaker, suspicion in his eyes.

" My customer was average." Undertaker smiled " But I made him look perfect." Ciel looked at Artemis one more time, before turning his attention to Undertaker " Was there anything unique about the body" Ciel asked. Undertaker walked over too Artemis. " He hand a brand on the neck."

Undertaker brought a hand to Artemis's throat and tapped on it with a black nail "The brand was placed on him before he was stabbed with knifes" Undertaker leaned close to Artemis, taking his face in one hand. Undertaker turned to Ciel, " I hope you know what you're doing with him, Earl. If you don't I have a lovely coffin for him"

Artemis and Ciel sat in the carriage on the way back to the manor. Ciel running many ideas of how to stop the gang. Ciel narrowed his eyes. There was only one way to catch the gang, use Artemis as bait. Ciel looked at the other. Taking in the pale skin, ice-blue eyes, and pink lips ' But I don't think he'll like it.'

" Artemis" Ciel called " I have a plan , but we have to-" " Have to use me as bait, correct?" Artemis turned his head looking at Ciel. Artemis raised an eyebrow at Ciel's shocked expression. " It was the only solution, and you know that." Artemis looked at the setting sun " We have no choice." Ciel nodded, feeling anger rise up in him. He did not like the thought of Artemis being kidnapped. Making a mental note to have Sebastian torture the gang, Ciel discussed with Artemis where the trap will occur.

* * *

The wind blew against the child genius's face. The dark night was comforting to Artemis as the stars twinkled and shined. The streets were empty and no carriage was in sight. All the shops were closed. Walking down the street, alone was an obvious sign of a trap. As Artemis walked near an alleyway.

It seems that the gang are idiots because Artemis was soon surrounded by dark figures. A huge hand covered Artemis's mouth as he was dragged back in the ally. 'How cliché' Artemis thought before a small piece of cloth was forced on his face causing Artemis to passed out.

* * *

The plan worked. 'The gang are idiots' Ciel thought. A single blue eye watched as Artemis was placed in a dark carriage. The carriage was rode away. " Sebastian follow it" Ciel ordered. " Yes My Lord" Sebastian picked Ciel up and jumped the rooftops after the carriage to an old-looking building. Sebastian stopped on the sidewalk close to the old building and Ciel watched as the figures dragged Artemis in the building.

Ciel reached his hand to the eye patch. " I order you to find who the gang serves and kill him." Sebastian grinned, eyes glowing pink. " Yes My Lord" The demon butler disappeared. Screams were heard and the splash of blood. Ciel reached for his gun when everything was quiet.

Ciel ran through the building looking in each room for Artemis. Ciel saw light under a door. Ciel walked quietly to the door. As Ciel reached the door he opened it softly. The door creaked open and Ciel looked inside. Cerulean blue eyes at what he saw.  
Artemis was chained on a wall, a poker was on the fire and a man was standing next to the red-hot iron. The man smiled and reached for the poker.

" Boy I know you're awake." The man spoke. Artemis didn't move " Wake up if you want to escape the whipping." Ciel stared at Artemis's prone body. Slowly Artemis raised his head. The man smiled " Good boy" The man grinned raising the poker to Artemis's face.

" Now let's see how loud you can scream" Ciel's eye's widened in horror as the poker came closer to Artemis, flashing back to his time with the cult. Artemis leaned away from the poker, trying to escape the heat of the metal.

Artemis is a close person to Ciel, even if Ciel won't admit it. As the poker nearly touch Artemis Ciel snapped and shot the gun.

The sound echoed and the man fell to the ground, dead. Ciel saw Artemis glance at him, eyes wide. Ciel ran over to Artemis.

" Are you alright?" Ciel asked, eyes looking over Artemis's body, looking for wounds. Artemis nodded his head. " No I'm fine." Ciel nodded, relief filled his body. Ciel knelt and looked at the chains on Artemis's hands. " Do you know where the keys are?" Ciel asked. Artemis nodded, and frowned. " The one who has the key ran out the moment he heard the screams." Artemis answered. Ciel narrowed his eyes in frustration " I see." ' Now how am I going to get him out?' Ciel thought. Artemis seemed to notice Ciel's distress.

" Ciel," the distressed earl looked at the chained boy " In my hair, there's a pin. Can you get it for me?" Ciel slowly nodded and reached a hand in Artemis's soft and silky hair. Ciel ran his head through Artemis's hair enjoying the feeling. Finally he felt the pin and pulled it out gently. Artemis nodded. " Please put it in my hand." Ciel nodded again. placing the key in Artemis's hand slowly pulled his hand away. Ciel watched as Artemis place the pin in the lock and started to twist it around. Soon Artemis was standing up, rubbing his wrists.

" Let's get out of here." Artemis said, walking to the door. Ciel followed. It was quiet. " Where is everyone?" Artemis asked. ' Sebastian is taking care of it." Ciel answered. Artemis looked at Ciel. " One human male stopped about fifty armed man?"Ciel narrowed his eyes. ' I can't hide it anymore, the boy is too smart' Ciel thought. Ciel and Artemis ran out to the streets. There was no one in sight and Sebastian wasn't anywhere. Ciel stopped and stood still. " Sebastian" Ciel called. The butler appeared grinning as usual. " Yes, Master?" He asked. " Bring us home." Ciel ordered. The grinning demon smirked and bowed. " Yes My Lord."

Sebastian grabbed Ciel with one arm. " What-?" Artemis started to ask before Artemis was picked up by Sebastian's empty arm. Ciel smiled as Artemis let out a small squeak of surprise. " Hold on" Ciel advised before Sebastian jumped on a high roof.

Ciel looked at Artemis, only to widen his eyes. Artemis was completely calm. ' Why, someone else would be terrified unless…' Ciel's eyes widened '...unless he knew' Ciel thought, shocked ' He knew that Sebastian was a demon.' Artemis was calm as Sebastian jumped roof to roof. ' He stayed, when he knew' The thought touched Ciel. No one else knew that Sebastian was a demon and Ciel doubt they would as calm as Artemis. As they jumped Ciel kept thinking ' He didn't leave.'

" We have arrived at Phantomhive manor" Sebastian informed as they landed in the garden. Artemis was let down gently by Sebastian and Ciel followed. Both followed Sebastian as he opened the back door of the manor. Inside Artemis quickly walked to his room. Ciel followed wanting to know why Artemis didn't leave or demand why Sebastian was a demon. " Artemis." Ciel reached out a hand to grab Artemis's arm. " Artemis you knew and-"

"We'll talk about it tomorrow" Artemis looked at Ciel " I promised." Ciel looked at Artemis, before slowly nodding. " Good night Ciel." Artemis walked into his room. Ciel stared at the door. " Good night…Artemis"

* * *

Artemis walked to Ciel's office wondering what would happen. Stopping at the wooden doors Artemis knocked. "Come in" Artemis heard. Artemis slowly placed a hand on the handle, opening the door. As Artemis looked inside, Artemis saw Ciel sitting at his desk working on paperwork.

" Ciel" Artemis called. Ciel looked up at Artemis. " Sit down Artemis." The earl gestured to a nearby chair. Ciel placed his paperwork down on the desk. " I want you to tell me" Artemis sighed 'here we go " How you figured out that Sebastian was a demon." Artemis stared blankly at Ciel, before smirking.

" It was simple. He could do anything perfectly. No human is perfect. That and the catchphrase helped." Ciel nodded. " Why didn't you leave, when you found out." Ciel asked. Artemis smiled. " You were the one who rescued me. You took me in and…you're my friend" Ciel widened his eyes. "Friend?" Ciel whispered. Artemis nodded. " Yes, and I don't leave my friends." Ciel stared at Artemis, before smiling.

" Well then, get started on your paperwork." Artemis smirked " Of course."

* * *

' Friend…friend.' Happiness filled his body. " Friend?" Ciel whispered. Artemis nodded and Ciel could see that he was he was having a little trouble explaining it. ' He is good at hiding it though' Ciel noted. " Yes, and I don't leave my friends." Ciel stared at Artemis, shock and happiness filling his being. He didn't feel so alone now. Someone can finally understand him.

Ciel smiled. "Well get started on your paperwork" Ciel teased. Artemis smirked " Of course." Artemis replied walking to his desk. Ciel picked up his paperwork smiling. ' Maybe someone can finally understand me' Ciel thought. Ciel flashed back to Artemis being chained up. ' and I won't let **_that_ **happen again.'

Sebastian told Ciel who ordered the hit on Artemis and the man was never heard again.

**Alright next chapter is the start of the Black Butler Anime Plot. I just wanted Artemis to know that Sebastian was a demon. Thank you Paxloia for helping me fix the mistake last chapter and remember if you see any mistakes let me know.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

The sounds of birds slowly woke Artemis up. Artemis stayed in his bed, wanting to enjoy the bed. Ciel allowed Artemis to have a luxurious room on the upper floor. The room was also close to Ciel's room.

The pale boy got out of bed. Going to the bathroom to brush his teeth and comb his hair. Artemis picked up his contact and dipped it in water. Slowly Artemis placed the contact in his left eye, hiding his brown eye. Artemis kept the curtains closed.

Artemis then walked to his closet and picked out a black suit with a dark violet dress shirt. After he dressed himself Artemis walked outside to the hallway, closing the door quietly. " Artemis." a voice called. The boy turned to see Ciel walking towards him. Ciel walked pass Artemis and stopped. Ciel turned his head, " Let's go" he said. Artemis nodded and followed Ciel to the dinning room.

Artemis sat on the chair closest to Ciel, watching as a dart hit Finny at the back of his neck. Finny grabbed the wound " Ow!" He screamed as he jumped. " Ow ow ow ow ow!"  
The gardener ran to Ciel. " What was that for Master." Finny asked. " Nothing" Ciel answered " I don't need to justify my actions." Artemis held out a cloth" Come here, Finny." Artemis said. With a confused look on his face Finny walked over to Artemis.

Artemis moved the straw hat aside and cleaned up the small wound. After he was done he took the cloth away. " Thank you ,Artemis!" the gardener yelled. Artemis had time to nod before the doors opened ; Sebastian walking in.

" There you are!" Sebastian yelled. The butler turned to Finny " Finny, have you weeded the garden?" Sebastian asked. Finny looked shocked.

He turned to Meirin. The maid was blushing. " Meirin, have you washed all the bedding?" Meirin blushed even more and pushed her two index finger together. " Um, well" Meirin drawled.

" Bard Roy." Sebastian turned to the chief. Said chief had a hand on the back of his neck. " Shouldn't you be preparing for tonight's' dinner?" Bard Roy only smirked.

" Tanaka" Sebastian turned to the man drinking tea .A flowery back ground appeared. Sebastian sighed. " Well I suppose you're alright as you are." The head butler turned to the three servants, Artemis was not counted as a servant, a fierce look in his eyes. " Now get back to work!" Sebastian ordered, a red background appearing with lightning. The three servants screamed as they ran out.

" Simply hopeless." Sebastian sighed. Artemis looked at Ciel to see him drinking his tea and eating a scone. Sebastian left, closing the door on his way out. Ciel looked at Artemis " Well are you going to eat?" he asked., looking at Artemis's untouched plate. Artemis blush lightly and picked up a scone. Ciel smirked.

* * *

Artemis bit into the scone, blushing. Ciel smirked. He loved teasing the other boy. Ciel took another bite of his scone. Ciel frowned as he remember that Damian was coming to visit. Thanks to Artemis, Ciel knows that Damian sold his factory. Ciel planned to get revenge on the man. ' However' Ciel turned his eyes to Artemis ' He wouldn't like it if I kill Damian' Ciel sighed.

" Ciel?" Artemis asked. " Yes?" Ciel questioned. " Are you finished eating, you haven't touch your food in a while." Artemis said. Ciel stood closing his eyes. " Yes, I'm done eating" Ciel picked up his cane and started to walk to the door. " Let's go Artemis." The other boy quickly stood and followed Ciel.

As Ciel walked up the stairs he looked at the portrait of his mother and father. As Ciel stared he didn't notice Artemis's worried gaze. " Ciel?" the boy asked. Ciel looked at Artemis. " Nothing's wrong, Artemis." Ciel said, knowing what Artemis was thinking. Ciel walked up the stairs listening to Artemis's footsteps as he followed.

Ciel looked at Artemis as he worked on paperwork. Sometime Artemis would stop and place his right index finger on his pink lips, thinking. This was one of the times, causing Ciel to stare. Ciel's eyes focused on Artemis's lips, throat feeling a bit dry.

Ciel had to distract himself, so he walked up and rung the bell for Sebastian. A few minutes later Sebastian arrived. " Yes ,Master?" Sebastian asked. Ciel linked his fingers and rested his chin. " I'm a bit hungry, I'd like something sweet to eat." Sebastian sighed. " You shouldn't eat now, it'll ruin your appetite." Ciel narrowed his eyes, quickly glancing at Artemis. Said boy was looking at them, curious. " I don't care." Ciel needed something to distract him. " I'm sorry ,sir." Sebastian said. Ciel looked back at Sebastian and scoffed.

" Fine." Ciel stood, now remembering the portrait. " About that painting in the hall" Ciel started to say. " What about it ,My Lord?" Sebastian asked. " Take it off." Ciel griped his ring, ignoring Sebastian and Artemis's shocked faces.

"I am Ciel Phantomhive and I am the head off the house now " Ciel answered the unspoken question. "Consider it done my lord." Sebastian said as he bowed.

" Sebastian?" Artemis asked. " What is it?" Artemis pointed to the left side of the window. "What are the plants dead?" was all Artemis said before Sebastian left. An awkward silence followed.

' Ciel?" Artemis asked " Who are those people." Ciel sighed, he really couldn't hide the truth because he was positive Artemis knew " My parents."  
Artemis

Ice-blue eyes soften to ocean blue as Ciel said that. Artemis knew who they were, after all who else would they be. "What happened to them?" Artemis asked. Ciel closed his eyes. " They died." Ciel whispered. Artemis closed his eyes. 'As I expected.' Artemis thought. Ciel walked back to his desk, quiet.

Artemis looked at the clock. ' Two hours' he thought ' Two hours until Damian arrives.' Artemis looked at Ciel. " Are you really going to kill him?" he had to know. Ciel stared at his paperwork. Artemis turned back to his paperwork, almost positive that Ciel wouldn't answer.

" No." Artemis looked at Ciel. It has been twenty minutes since Artemis asked his question. " No, I won't kill him, but that doesn't mean that he'll escape free." Artemis smiled. " Thank you." He couldn't stand the thought of Ciel killing someone.

Artemis looked at the window, seeing the carriage arrive. " It's seems that he's here." Ciel stated. Few moments followed and the door opened. In walked Damian, grinning. " Ah! Mister Phantomhive, how great it is to see you." Damian turned to Artemis " and you must be the Artemis boy that Master Phantomhive hired," Artemis nodded.

" E 'un piacere conoscerti anche. (It is a pleasure to meet you too.)" Artemis spoke in Italian flawlessly. Ciel and Damian's eyes widened. " Ah! You can speak Italian?" Damian asked. " Yes." Artemis answered. Damian threw his head back and laughed. " This boy is amazing, I can see why you hired him."

Ciel smiled " Yes, he even surprises me as well." Ciel walked over to a chair and sat down. " Sit, let us play a game until dinner is ready." Damian sat on the other side of the table. " What is this game?" Damian asked. Ciel smirked " You'll see." Artemis kept working on his paper work.

" The company is working fabulously in India. " Ciel ignored Damian and continued playing the game. " If you give me some more money, the company can expand and-" Ciel sighed " Bewitched by the dead, what terrible luck. It seems I lose a turn." Damian tried to talk again. " Well you see-" Ciel cut him off again. " It's your turn." Damian looked shocked as he was cut off again. " Ah, yes" He rolled. " Five spaces. Now as I" " It seems you lose a limb." Damian looked at the game to see a figure cutting of a man's leg. " Well?" Ciel asked. " What-?" Ciel looked at Damian. " I lost a turn." Damian shakily nodded. " Ah yes." He rolled again. " Six spaces."

" No, three." Damian made a confused face. " You lost a limb. Now you can only move half the number of spaces." Damian smiled and laughed. " What a gruesome game, is there no way I can get my leg back." Artemis watched as Ciel grabbed Damian's game piece. " No I'm afraid not." Ciel stared at the piece " If you truly lost something, you can never get it back." Artemis looked at Ciel. ' Is he talking about his parents or something more?"

Sebastian opened the door, walking inside. " Dinner is ready." Sebastian informed. Ciel smiled and stood. " We'll talk about this later. After finishing our game." Ciel said as he started to walk to the door. " How childish." Ciel turned back to Damian. " I-I mean-" Ciel didn't listen to the man, after all his excuse wouldn't mean anything. Ciel resumed walking. " Artemis" Ciel turned to the boy " Let's go."

Damian looked shocked that Ciel would bring Artemis. " He is coming with us?" Damian asked. Ciel glared at Damian. " Where I go, he follows." Ciel answered. Ignoring how possessive it sounded.

" Today's specialty is created-" Ciel didn't listen, instead turning to Artemis, who was on his left. Artemis looked uncomfortable being at the dinner. Artemis turned his attention back to Sebastian as he persuaded that donburi was a wonderful dish, the background of a mountain appered. Ciel looked at Artemis placing a hand to his mouth, Artemis looked at Sebastian with a blank, yet in Artemis's eyes, a look of confusion and horror. Ciel let out a few chuckles, causing Artemis to glare at him.

Ciel smirked, when Damian exclaimed how wonderful donburi was. Ciel glanced at Meirin. He saw here trembling harshly. However before Ciel could think even more the wine poured on the table cloth. Ciel widened his eyes. .Eyes widening even more as Sebastian pulled the cloth off the table. Bard Roy and Finny quickly took Meirin away.

Ciel looked at Artemis, to see his eyes widen a little, before his eyes returned back to normal size." Where did the table-cloth go?!" Damian asked. " A speck of dust" Ciel lied " most unsightly, I had my butler remove it." Sebastian bowed. " What an efficient butler!" Damian complemented. " He acted as a servant of the Phantomhive house should." Sebastian bowed. " Forgive for speaking but I am one hell of a butler."

Ciel narrowed his eyes. After they were finished with dinner Ciel, Artemis and Damian walked back to Ciel's office. As they walked inside Damian attempted to persuade Ciel to give him more money.

" We'll talk about this after the game." Ciel said." You wouldn't want to upset me now would you?" Damian swallowed. Ciel saw Artemis look at Damian with a strange look on his face. " I must go call someone." Damian stood. " Excuse me." Ciel watched with narrowed eyes as Damian left. Sebastian walked inside with a cart with the tea set. As Sebastian poured the tea Ciel notice the lack of scent. " What is this? It smells horribly weak." Sebastian looked apologetic. " It's Italian tea." Ciel looked at Sebastian " Italian tea?" Artemis raised an eyebrow.

" Yes, most Italians drink coffee. It's very difficult to find good tea. Is it not to your liking." Ciel narrowed his eyes. " No, I don't like it at all." Sebastian placed the tea pot on the cart. " I shall see to the dessert preparations." Ciel smiled. "Good we must show him the best of our hospitality. The Phantomhives are known for their curtsey." Sebastian smiled and bowed. "Yes, My Lord." Sebastian disappeared.  
Ciel looked back at Artemis. Artemis just sat there working on paperwork. " We won't kill him, Artemis." Artemis nodded. A few moments later a loud scream echoed. Ciel smiled, letting out a few chuckles. " He sold my company and here he is, trying to get more money." Ciel moved the piece. It landed on Happy Ending. Ciel narrowed his eyes and knocked the piece over. " Once you truly lost something, you can never get it back."

" Ciel?" Artemis walked over. Ciel looked at Artemis. " Are you feeling alright?" Ciel looked at Artemis with an eyebrow raised. Artemis blushed. ' He seems to be doing that a lot' Ciel thought. The earl smirked, noticing that Artemis looked so awkward. " Yes" Ciel answered " I'm fine." Artemis nodded, slowly.

The rest of the night was busy with paperwork. Artemis writing and Ciel signing. The clock hit ten and Ciel stood. " Let's go Artemis." Ciel walked to the door. " It's time to retire." Ciel waited until Artemis had made everything neat and tidy, smiling. ' How amusing.' Ciel thought. Artemis walked up to Ciel " Let's go" Artemis said. Ciel waited until Artemis stepped into the hallway to close the door. As they walked to their rooms, Ciel wondered if Artemis was angry at him, for nearly killing Damian.

Artemis stopped in front of his room, hand on the door knob. Artemis didn't go in. Ciel stood, uncomfortable with the silence." Artemis are you angry?" Ciel asked. This was his only friend. A moment of silence followed the question as Ciel looked at Artemis still figure. " No. I'm not angry." Ciel's eyes widened again. Artemis turned to Ciel. " What happens was his fault, he came to you for more money. He could've just left." Artemis said. " I'm just happy that he's not dead. After all what would people say if he died, his body missing?"

Artemis smiled, showing pearly white teeth. The smile made Ciel blush. " Good night ,Ciel" Artemis opened his door. " Good night ,Artemis." Ciel said. Artemis turned and smiled one more time before the door shut.

Later in the night, after he was dressed in his sleeping shirt, Ciel stared blankly, unable to sleep. His thoughts kept wondering back to Artemis. He remembered the smile as Artemis bid him good night. Ciel closed his eyes, Artemis's smile still in his head. ' I can't get rid of the image.' Ciel could hear Artemis's voice saying 'Good night.' Slowly Artemis's voice comforted Ciel as fell asleep, and he did have a good night.

* * *

Artemis laid on his bed. He remembered Ciel saying ' Good night' to him. ' But he seem so confused, as if he didn't know what to say or act.' Artemis looked back to earlier the day. ' I wonder what happened to him that made him so cold, and what happened to his parents.' Artemis looked at the locket on his table sadly. 'I'll find a way home.' A small pang in Artemis's chest made him think. ' Can I really leave Ciel?' But Artemis knew the answer. No, no he couldn't. Slowly, with many thoughts in his head, Artemis slowly fell asleep.**  
**

**Alright I changed the content from Chapter 4. Thank you for telling me Paxloria about my mistakes last chapter.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Artemis stood next to Ciel, a piece of paper and a pencil was in his hands as he kept score of the game. Ciel was smirking. Artemis looked at the scores. ' I doesn't matter' Artemis thought ' Ciel's going to win anyway.' It's wasn't arrogance that made Artemis think that, it was the fact that Artemis saw Ciel beat many people at the game, with only one move.

Artemis glanced at the chief of Scotland Yard. He and Ciel were talking about the price of retrieving the drug dealer. Artemis's eyes moved to Azzurro. The man was biting his cigarette, causing it to bend.

Artemis's blue eyes moved to Ciel as he heard the clack of the pool balls. Artemis recorded the score. Ciel won.

Artemis now stood next to Ciel in the drawing-room. Sebastian poured tea for the guests. Artemis heard a sigh and knew it belonged to Grell. Artemis saw Madam Red's eyes narrow. " Grell." The butler straightened. " Yes ,My Lady?" He asked.

" Learn something from him." Madam Red said, referring to Sebastian. Grell sadly looked down, sighing. " Yes Ma'am." Artemis raised an eyebrow. ' What an intriguing relationship they have.' Artemis noted.

"I mean look at him." Madam Red exclaimed. Madam Red, suddenly, was rubbing Sebastian's. bottom. Artemis blinked , a bit appalled by the inappropriate behavior of the grown woman. Artemis wasn't the only one. Ciel let out a small cough stopping Madam Red's actions.

"I'm sorry, it looked like he needed a physical. Just a doctor's habit." Madam Red said, rubbing her head. Ciel didn't believe that as a red anger mark appeared on his head.

" Do you believe that the drug dealer was one of your guests?" Lau asked. Ciel raised his cup of tea. " Perhaps." Ciel answered, taking a small sip. "Why not leave this to Lau. Takes a rat to find a rats' nest." Madam Red asked, worried about her nephew's safety. Artemis watched as Lau stood and walked over to Ciel. Lau's hand touch Ciel's cheek.

The man was talking, but he didn't have much time to say anything as Madam Red grabbed Ciel away from Lau. " Get your dirty paws off my precious nephew!" Madam Red yelled. " I won't do anything here." Lau said. Madam Red let go of Ciel, causing him to fall. ' She let her nephew fall, to yell at a man.' Artemis thought, blinking. Artemis walked over to Ciel, reaching out a hand to the earl.. Ciel gratefully took the hand and stood. " Artemis, let's go." Ciel ordered as he walked away, hand on his head.

Artemis walked out of the room. Looking around Artemis saw everything was a mess with mice running around. "Master." Sebastian called. "Would you like some dessert?" Artemis followed Ciel as the earl kept walking.  
"Bring it to my study." Ciel replied walking away. Artemis followed. In the office Artemis frowned. He noticed that a few things were amiss and the window was opened. ' Someone broke in!' Artemis thought. Eyes widening at the danger the young genius turned to warn Ciel. " Cie-mhhmp!" was all he could say before a cloth was forced on his mouth. Artemis brought up his arm to the one holding the cloth against his mouth, fighting. Before blacking out Artemis saw Ciel's eyes widen.

* * *

The earl leaned against the door, sighing at the piece and quiet. " Cie-mhhmp!" Ciel snapped his head up just in time to see Artemis fell unconscious arms falling limply to his side. Ciel opened his mouth, but a cloth was forced over his mouth as well.

Ciel woke up to see Azzurro smirking. " Well, well. The little Phantomhive brat. How are you doing?" Ciel said nothing as he moved his eyes around. Beside him Ciel saw Artemis bound, gagged, and blindfolded. Artemis's body was unmoving. 'Why did they gag and blindfold him?' Ciel thought. " Don't worry, your little friend he'll wake up soon." Azzuro said. The drug dealer leaned closer. Ciel could smell the man's breath, which stunk because of his cigarette.

" Now…where is it." The man asked. Ciel scoffed and smirked. " You'll never find it." Ciel said. Azzurro frowned and started to beat Ciel. " You little brat!" Azzurro grunted. Ciel let out a few sounds of pain. Azzurro stopped, walking away. " Humph, no matter I'll get it without your help." Azzurro walked over to his phone. " You find and kill the butler, and tell the other servants a ransom."

Ciel looked over to Artemis. Now he could see that Artemis was awake. He was just trying to untie himself from the ropes. Ciel could see that Artemis was close to freeing him feet. After all what could you do if you couldn't walk. Ciel heard a message. " We missed!" was all Ciel heard, with the sound of a car. " What! How could you miss!" Azzurro scoffed. "No matter get over here." Crackling was heard. " Something, something's following us!" Azzurro let out a laugh ' Is it a bear?" He laughed. His body guards laughed as well." It's catching up! Hurry. Move it!" Azzurro stopped laughing. " What are you talking about." Silence. " Say something!" Ciel looked at Artemis. He was close to cutting the rope. The line went dead. Ciel smirked at the fact that Azzurro was losing the game. " Looks let your game of fetch lost." Azzurro started to beat Ciel again.

" Hello! Are you there? Answer me!" More crackling until. " Hello? Hello? Master are you well?" Ciel smirked. " Woof." He said. Silence followed until," Very good Master. I'll be there momentarily." The line was cut and nothing more was heard. Azzurro growled. " Hurry, the servant is coming. I want every man guarding the entrance! Don't let him in!" Ciel glanced at Artemis. Artemis had stopped struggling. Ciel knew that Artemis was waiting until Sebastian would come, where it would be the safest to free himself.

Azzuro walked over, grabbing Ciel's hair. " Now be quiet, unless you want your friend to be alive." Azzurro growled, pointing his gun at Artemis. Ciel's nose twitch. ' His breath stinks.'

* * *

Artemis moved his hands around into his back pocket. He felt the ropes cutting into his skin. Artemis's hand grabbed something cold. It was a small little blade. Slowly Artemis pulled out the blade started to cut the ropes that held his feet together. The sound of Ciel being beaten made Artemis hurry. As Artemis heard someone come closer to him, Artemis accidentally dropped the blade. 'Curse my clumsiness.' Artemis thought. Luckily no one saw the blade.

"Very good Master. I'll be there momentarily." Artemis stopped his struggling. He knew that it would be best to free himself when Sebastian was here, where it would be the safest. Artemis heard Ciel grunt.  
" Now be quiet, unless you want your friend to be alive." Artemis didn't need to see to know that Azzurro was pointing the gun at him. Gun shooting and yelling was heard in the manor.

Minutes later Artemis heard the door open. " I've come to retrieve my master and fellow servant." Sebastian said as he walked in. Artemis started to struggle again. He could feel the ropes breaking slowly.

"What's this I was expecting a giant but I got a scrawny man in a tailcoat " Azzurro said. " Who are you anyway, there's no way that you are a butler." His legs were free, now his arms.

"No sir, you see I'm just one hell of a butler." Artemis heard Sebastian say. Artemis was close to being free.

"It does not matter I do not intend to fight you " Artemis heard Ciel grunt again. ." You better have what I asked for." Azzurro demanded. Artemis yanked his feet apart. Now all that was left were his arms.

"Yes I do." Answered Sebastian. Artemis started to struggle again. He couldn't free himself. The ropes were to thick. Artemis tried to reach for his blade. He couldn't find it. "Here it is-" Sebastian started to say. Artemis heard the air whistle as bullets hit Sebastian. Wanting to see what happened Artemis got on his knees and dragged his head down, removing the blindfold. He was still gagged and tied up though. Azzurro began to laugh. " I beat him. I beat the master of games." Artemis turned his head to see Ciel held hostage by Azzurro. " I was going against the Phantomhives so I needed a trump card."

Artemis saw Azzurro tap the gun against Ciel's eye patch. " I may have damage the goods" He said removing the eye patch. " But I'm sure you'll fetch a good price. Especially with that boy there." Azzurro looked at Artemis, smirking. Neither noticed Ciel narrowing his eyes at Azzurro's look.

* * *

" But I'm sure you'll fetch a good price. Especially with that boy there." Ciel's eyes narrowed. ' Like I'll let you even touch him.' Ciel thought. " How long are you going to play dead?" Ciel asked. Azzurro looked confused. " Not long." Sebastian answered. Slowly Sebastian stood up, spitting out the bullets into his hand.

" I believe this belongs to you." Azzurro started to scream. " What are you waiting for shoot him!" The men started to shoot again, but Sebastian easily dodged and shot the men with the bullets in his hand.

Ciel felt the gun placed back on his head. "Master, it looks that they haven't been treating you well." Ciel glared. " Hurry up, his breath stinks." Sebastian placed a finger to his mouth. "Now Master, remember what you must do." Ciel frowned. " You want to break the contract?" He asked. " Shut up." Azzurro yelled. Ciel opened his right eye. " I order you to save me and Artemis." Azzurro trembled. " Shut up!" He shot the gun.

Ciel looked at Azzuro. Sebastian was holding Artemis with one arm. His other hand, holding the bullet. " This belongs to you." Sebastian dropped the bullet in Azzurro's pocket and picked up Ciel. Ciel watched as Azzurro's arm twisted back around twice.

Sebastian placed Ciel on a chair and ripped off the bindings. Then he placed Artemis next to Ciel. " I must say, I'm surprised tat you almost escaped Artemis." Sebastian said as he broke the ropes. Artemis reached up and untied the gag. " Thank you" Artemis replied dryly. Ciel glanced at Artemis. The skin around the corners of his mouth were bright red.

" Wait!" Both Artemis and Ciel turned to Azzurro. " Come work for me. What ever he pays you I'll pay more! I'll give you all the money and women you want!" Ciel looked at Sebastian. " That is a tempting offer, but-" Sebastian held up his contract sign on his left hand. " I serve my master, in return for his soul." Ciel placed his head against his hand. " You lost this game." Ciel stated. The room was slowly consumed by shadows. Ciel slowly fell asleep, tired from the morning. His head rested on Artemis's shoulder.

Ciel slowly opened his eyes. He glanced at the manor and saw it on fire. " Ciel?" The earl turned his head, beside him was Artemis, looking at him worried. Ciel glanced at the manor and saw that it was fine. Ciel looked up as the others walked out. " Master, Sebastian, Artemis! Your back." Ciel looked at the servants. They stopped and looked at him strangely. " What is it." Ciel demanded. Meirin blushed and pointed " Sebastian's carrying you." Ciel widened his eyes. " Let me down!"

Ciel heard Artemis snicker. As Ciel was let down, Sebastian bowed. " I deeply apologize Master," Everyone looked at the butler "I shamefully announce that dinner's not ready."

Ciel sat in his office, eating his dessert. Artemis was writing almost nonstop. Ciel found himself glancing at Artemis's lips again. This time it was to look at the pink marks at the corner of his lips. Ciel wanted the marks to disappear. He didn't like the way it marred Artemis's skin.

Artemis seemed to notice Ciel staring. The quill stopped and Artemis glanced at Ciel. " Is something the matter ,Ciel?" Ciel kept quiet. Artemis slowly stood and walked gracefully to the earl. Now Artemis stood in front of Ciel. " Is something wrong ,Ciel?" Artemis asked again.

Ciel shook his head, standing. " No, nothing's wrong." Ciel started to walk to the door. " Let's go Artemis." Ciel looked back, noticing Artemis standing still. " Artemis?" Artemis's eyes looked cold again. " Tell me what's wrong ,Ciel." Shocked at Artemis's change, Ciel stood still. Sighing the genius walked over to Ciel. " Is it because of this?" Artemis asked pointing to his lips. Ciel swallowed. Artemis noticed and raised an eyebrow. " Well?" Nothing happened. Both of the boys stood still, waiting.

Slowly Ciel reached up a hand a brushed it against Artemis's lips. Artemis looked shocked, but said nothing. Ciel's hand stopped at the pink marks. " Does it hurt?" was all Ciel could get out. Artemis looked at Ciel, raising a brow" Are you feeling guilty?" Artemis asked. Well… it was one of the emotions Ciel was feeling. Ciel didn't speak, he just stared at Artemis. The earl removed his hand and it laid at his side, limp. Blue eyes closed and the raven-haired boy opened the door. " Let's go Ciel." Eyes blinking Ciel slowly turned to the door. Together Artemis and Ciel walk out of the office into the hallway.

Once again they stopped at Artemis's room. " Good night Ciel," Artemis said, continuing their nightly tradition. Ciel nodded. " Good night ,Artemis." Ciel said. Artemis walked in his room and closed the door.

Ciel walked to his room…which was two doors away on the other side of the hallway.

As Ciel walked in he started to remember touching Artemis's lips. They way it felt on his fingers. Ciel sighed and sat on his bed, waiting for Sebastian to come and dress him.

A cerulean blue eye looked at nothing for another night. He was thinking of Artemis again. Ciel slowly turned to his side. ' Do I think of him as a friend or...' Ciel didn't dare finish the thought, but it echoed through his head '...or something more.'

**Alright I'm revising Chapter 5 to make Artemis more in character. I'll upload it sometime later. Now I have a question. Should Artemis play the piano next chapter?  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Artemis sat on Ciel left, waiting. As Sebastian began to serve Ciel his breakfast everyone heard screaming. Heads turned and Grell crashed through the doors. Artemis watched as Grell crashed the cart into Finny,' No one can be that hopeless' Artemis thought as he watched Grell pull the table-cloth off, taking Ciel's breakfast with it. A loud sigh came from Ciel as he placed a hand to his head.

Bard Roy leaned close to Ciel. "Master why'd you take on a useless idiot?" he asked.

"You're one to talk." Ciel said. "It didn't seem like a bad idea at the time."

Artemis watched as Ciel closed his eyes, frustrated. Then Artemis moved his eyes to Grell. ' Was that…' Artemis narrowed his eyes '…red hair?' Artemis looked closer. 'There!' Artemis looked at Grell and saw a glimmer of red in the brown hair.

"I thought only Sebastian would be the one inconvenienced. I never expected for me to be affected by it as well." Ciel explained. Tanaka laughed.

"I'm so sorry for causing this much trouble." Artemis looked back at Grell. The butler was on his knees. "I simply don't know how I'll atone... Wait!" He yelled, grabbing a knife. 'What!?' Artemis thought, standing, 'Is he going to kill himself!?'

" The only thing I can do now is kill myself." Grell said, bring the knife close to his neck. Artemis ran over to Grell or was about to when a gloved hand stopped him. Artemis looked up to see Sebastian's smiling face.

" Please, let me take care of this." Sebastian said. Artemis slowly nodded and the butler walked off.

"There's no need to kill yourself." Everyone was giving Sebastian a strange look. Artemis looked at Sebastian like he was a complete stranger. " Think about the mess you would make, It'll take hours to clean up all the blood." All of a sudden Grell looked like he was blessed by god. " Thank You Sebastian, you're so very kind." Artemis just stared. 'That is not kindness'

The other servants thought so as well. "That's kindness?" Bard asked the other two servants. They shook there heads 'no'.

"What I want to know is how you can serve the Master such weak tea." Sebastian walked over to a table, placing a teapot on the wood. "Now watch me a spoon for each person and one more for the pot." Sebastian said as he put the dried tea leaves inside the teapot. "Next add a pint of boiling water and let it steep until dark." Sebastian said as he placed hot water in the pot.

Artemis glanced at the other servants, noticing that the destructive servants were awfully quiet. They were taking notes, while Grell had his hands clasped together and stared dreamily at Sebastian.

Sebastian served the tea. Master are you ready it is almost time we have the carriage waiting for you outside." Sebastian said, taking out his silver pocket watch. Ciel stood. " Fine." Ciel glanced at Artemis. " Let's go Artemis." The genius stood, following Ciel out of the building. " Now I want this place absolutely spotless understand." Artemis heard Sebastian say as he walked. ' Everything is going to be a mess when we come back.'

It was noon when they reached that cane shop. Walking inside Artemis looked around. "Oh, hello boy" the man behind the counter said. "Did your father send you for something?" Artemis saw Ciel's eyes narrow. ' This might not end well.'

"Actually he's here on his own business we need to pick this up" Sebastian handed the old man a piece of paper.  
"Oh you here for that walking stick," The man walked behind to the drawers "I was wondering who would have a use as short as this" The man opened a drawer." Naturally I didn't think a child-"He was cut off as Sebastian held the end of the walking stick to the man's face.

Straight as an arrow, a magnificent stick indeed sir. "Sebastian paid the man and they walked out. "Keep the change, good day" Sebastian said as they left. Artemis sighed.

"That ridiculous strength of Finny is a menace. How could someone accidentally break a walking stick? It's a pain to order a new one" Ciel complained. "Indeed sir, pity to go into all that trouble, you haven't had a growth spurt in years." Artemis lifted a hand to his mouth, smiling.

"And speaking of trouble I don't how well Grell is going to work out. We shouldn't stay away for too long." Artemis glanced at Sebastian " What about the other servants, last time there was a hole in the roof." Sebastian sighed " Yes, the others might cause even more trouble, especially with Grell."

"Look mama! It's the brand new toy from Funtom, see!" A boy said. Artemis looked at the boy pointing at a stuffed rabbit with an eye patch.

Ciel walked up to the huge double doors with Artemis and Sebastian following. Sebastian opened the door and Artemis's eyes widened. " What on earth?" Artemis whispered. Ciel just stared in shock. Sebastian looked at them both strangely. "What's the matter?" and he turned to see the inside.  
" What happened?" Artemis asked. I'd like to know that as well." Said Sebastian walking inside. All of a sudden a door slammed opened. Bard, Finny, and Meirin ran out screaming "Sebastian!". They latched on Sebastian. "What's going on here?" asked Sebastian. "And what are you wearing. You look ridiculous." "She's crazy, crazy!" Bard yelled

"Who is crazy?" demanded Ciel tired of not knowing what was going on. Artemis heard the sound of choking over the crying servants. " In here." Artemis said as he walked to a door. Sebastian and Ciel followed. Inside Artemis saw Grell hanging from a cord.

"What are you doing now?" Ciel yelled as they walked inside the room. "I believe I'm in the process of dying, Master Ciel." Ciel sighed. "Get him down." Ciel ordered Sebastian. As Sebastian went to get Grell down something ran past and grabbed Ciel. ' Who is that?' thought Artemis. The girl had blond hair and green eyes, wearing a orange and white dress.

" Ciel!" the girl yelled. ' He must know her…family or fiancée?' Artemis pondered. " Elizabeth what are you doing here?" Ciel asked, while he was being hugged. " I came to see you silly and call me Lizzy." she said, smiling happily. " Don't you love what I did to the place." Elizabeth said gesturing to the room.

"Only the cutest things will belong in the Phantomhive Mansion, right Aunt Twelet." Everyone turned to see Tanaka in a wig. ' What on earth?' "Oh and Tanaka." Sebastian sounded disturbed.

" I have a present for you too Sebastian." Elizabeth said. "Oh?" Sebastian turned to Elizabeth and she put a pink burette on him. "You're always dressed in black I thought this would be a nice change, what do you think?" Artemis wanted to laugh, but seeing Sebastian's glare at the other servants made him be quiet. Being quiet was the right choice as Bard, Finny, and Meirin were on the ground, bleeding, with a sword passing through them.

Artemis turned to Sebastian. He was bowing and thanking Elizabeth, no matter how much he hated the gift. Elizabeth glanced at Artemis. " Oh! And who are you?!" She asked as she ran up to Artemis. Blinking Artemis introduced himself. " My name is Artemis, and you are?" Elizabeth smiled. " My name is Elizabeth, but call me Lizzy!"

" Elizabeth what are you doing here?" Ciel asked. " Sebastian who is the young lady?" Artemis turned to see Grell had recovered. " Her name is Elizabeth Middleford. She is Master's fiancée." Artemis wasn't that surprised.

" I have an idea." Everyone turned to Elizabeth " Let's have a ball!" Ciel looked shocked. " Wait what-!" Elizabeth ignored Ciel " I have the cutest outfit for the ball!" Ciel tried to stop Elizabeth, but she ran out of the room.

Artemis was working on his paperwork. Ciel rested his head on the desk. "I believe the wises choice will be to go along with her plan. I don't think she'll listen to reason." Sebastian said, pouring tea. Ciel pulled his head up. "Can't you give her some tea or something and get her out of here? I don't have time for a stupid ball." Ciel said.

"My Lord, Lady Elizabeth would like a dance with you. You cannot refuse her." Ciel look away. It was quiet for a few moments. The only sound was Artemis's quill writing. "Master." Ciel looked at Sebastian. "What is it now?" he asked.

"I've never seen you dance, but I assume that you can." Ciel just put papers in front of his face. '' So he can't dance' Artemis noted. "Oh I see. That explains why you're a wall flower at social engagements." Sebastian said as he cut a slice of cake.

"My Lord." Sebastian said as he leaned into Ciel's face. " Dancing is a necessary skill for someone in your position to have. Social contacts are important to maintain. The world expects noble gentleman to have some dancing skills. If you turn down many invitations because you cannot dance your status will suffer greatly." Sebastian explained. Artemis hid a smirk.

"Alright I'll do it, now stop the lecture." Ciel said "Call me a private tutor."  
Sebastian looked at his stopwatch. "I'm afraid we don't have time for a tutor My Lord. There's only one option." Sebastian closed his stopwatch and put a hand on his chest. "With your permission I'll become your tutor." Artemis stopped writing.  
"Don't be ridiculous! I will not take dancing instructing from a man! Do you even know how to dance!?" Ciel yelled.

"The Victorian Waltz is my specialty. I was a guest from a few royal balls from time to time." Sebastian explained, hand on his chin. "Now will you do me the honor of a dance My Lady?" Sebastian held out a hand to a bewildered and possibly horrified Ciel.

A few moments later, Ciel kept stepping on Sebastian's feet. Artemis kept writing, until. " You're too tall!" Ciel yelled. Sebastian smirked." Well than let's have someone around your height." Sebastian turned to Artemis. " Artemis, could you please come here for a moment?" Artemis stopped writing. " Artemis!? Can he even dance?" Ciel demanded.

" Well let's find out." Sebastian said. Artemis sighed. " Artemis, come here." Placing his quill down Artemis walked over to Sebastian. " What is it?" Artemis asked. " I need you to help Master dance, but we need to know if you can dance." Sebastian walked up to Artemis. " So, may we dance?"

Artemis didn't feel comfortable around Sebastian, but he didn't have a choice. Artemis took Sebastian's glove hand. " Good. Now begin." Artemis didn't even step on Sebastian's feet as they danced gracefully. Soon they were finished. " Well Master?" Sebastian asked. " Will you dance with Artemis?"

Ciel grumbled, but walked up to Artemis. Sebastian help place Ciel's hand to where they were suppose to be. " Begin." It was only seconds, but Ciel started to step on Artemis's feet as well. " You're suppose to be leading." Artemis said as they danced. " Stop moving your feet forward so much."

Just leave her alone." Ciel said. They were on the stairs and saw Elizabeth trying to take Meirin's glasses.  
"Ciel! You look adorable!" cried Elizabeth as she ran up to him. Artemis watched as she swung Ciel around. ' She has incredible strength.' Elizabeth kept smiling until she glanced at Ciel's hand.

"Why aren't you wearing the ring I gave you. This does not match the outfit." Elizabeth asked. Elizabeth sat on the floor crying as Ciel tried to explain what the ring meant to him. Artemis saw Elizabeth's eyes shine as she grabbed the ring from Ciel's finger.

" Now you'll have to wear the ring," Elizabeth said holding the ring up to the light. " It's perfect and-" "Give it back Elizabeth!" Ciel interrupted. Elizabeth looked hurt, " Why…Why are you looking at me like that? I just wanted everything to be perfect for our ball." Ciel still looked angry. Elizabeth looked even more hurt. "I-I Hate This Ring!" Elizabeth threw the ring onto the floor. "Here take it!"  
The ring broke with a clear sound.

A small moment of silence followed. Ciel stared at the ring. His eyes widened in anger and he ran to Elizabeth with his hand raised. Artemis widened his eyes, while Elizabeth flinched. Sebastian stopped Ciel wit one hand. The other was holing on to the cane. "I believe you forgot your walking stick My Lord." Sebastian said as he handed Ciel said stick.

Artemis watched as Sebastian explained to Elizabeth what the ring meant. " It was that important? And I broke it?" asked Elizabeth. Ciel picked p his ring. " Ciel! I'm so sorry!" Ciel threw the shattered ring out the window. Everyone's eyes widened. " Why?" Elizabeth asked. "With or without the ring I'm still the head of the Phantomhives and that won't change."

' He puts up a good act, the ring means a lot to him.' Artemis thought. A hand landed on Artemis's shoulder. It was Sebastian. " You play the piano, correct?" Sebastian asked, smiling. Artemis nodded.

* * *

Ciel walked to Elizabeth. "Your face is a mess" He said, taking out a handkerchief "Completely unsuitable, how can I ask a lady to dance with puffy eyes and runny nose?" Ciel asked Elizabeth. "You want to dance with me?" Elizabeth didn't get to answer, music suddenly flowed into the room.

Everyone turned to see Sebastian playing the violin. Another source of music was heard, this time it was Artemis, playing the piano. 'He plays the piano?' Ciel thought. Graceful pale hands danced over the keys, eyes closed. Artemis didn't miss any notes. Everyone just stopped, listening to the beautiful music being produced.

"I'll join them !" said Grell. He ran near the stairs. Grell turned around and started to sing. Ciel turned to the teary eyed Elizabeth, slowly holding out a hand. With a happy look she took Ciel's hand and started to dance.

Ciel and Artemis walked down the hallway to their rooms. Artemis stopped in front of his room. Turning Artemis started their nightly ritual. " Good night ,Ciel." The earl nodded " Good night." he said finishing the ritual. Artemis walking into his room, closing the doors.

Ciel walked over to his room, opening and closing the door. Later in the night Ciel stared at his ring. It didn't even have a scratch. Ciel glanced back to the beginning of the day all the way to when Artemis gave him advice on how to dance. Ciel felt Sebastian beside him and slowly fell asleep.

**Thank you A. JayLin for reviewing! I makes me so happy! Hmmm next chapter, what color should the dress I have Artemis wear be? I'm thinking light green. Alright tell me if you spot any mistakes.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

The thumping of the carriage should have woken Artemis up, but it didn't. Artemis just slept. 'He must've been exhausted last night.' Ciel thought, looking at the sleeping boy. Artemis's black hair brushed over his closed eyelids as the carriage continued its route. Artemis's head rested against a door. Deep breathing was all that was heard in the carriage. Pink lips opened slightly as Artemis breathed. Ciel narrowed his eyes.' It was his fault for staying up all night to finish the paperwork.'

The carriage stopped. Ciel glanced at Artemis, he was still asleep. Sebastian opened the door, helping Ciel walk down. " Should we wake him ,Master?" Sebastian asked, the carriage door still open. " No, he needs his rest." Ciel answered, walking to the door " We'll wake him up later." Sebastian bowed. " Very well ,Master." The butler closed the door. " He wouldn't have to stay up all night if you had finished your paperwork ,Master." Sebastian said, smiling. Ciel narrowed his eyes, ignoring Sebastian.

" I hate this, there's too many people in London." Ciel said as they walked inside the house.  
" There is no helping it My Lord." Sebastian said. " It's tradition for people of nobility to migrate."  
" A waste of time if you ask me." Ciel walked up the stairs.  
" It might be a nice change. We can enjoy some peace and quiet." Sebastian pointed out. The pair stopped in front of a door. "Some peace and quiet sounds nice." Ciel agreed.

Unfortunately as they opened the door they saw the room was a mess, Madam Red, Grell, and Lau seemed to be searching for something. Their faces stared into the room wondering what was going on.  
"Madam Red! Lau! What are you doing here!" Ciel yelled.  
"Oh Ciel darling, you're here early." Madam Red said. holding a thick book.  
"That must mean one thing." said Lau  
" The Queen's Guard Dog has a scent to follow." Madam Red finished.

Sebastian served Ciel his tea and dessert. Ciel ate his dessert discussing with Madam Red and Lau about Jack the Ripper. "The most recent was a woman named Mary Ann Nicholas." Sebastian said. "It seems that a special blade was used, she was quite torn up." Ciel sipped his tea.  
" The style of killing earned him a unique nick name, 'Jack The Ripper'" Ciel said.  
" A frightening name." commented Lau, holding his teacup.

"That's why I'm here earlier than expected. I wanted to get here so that I can look into the situation." Ciel explained. Placing a fork of his dessert in his mouth. "Are you sure you'll be able to stomach the scene My Lord?" Lau said slyly. "What do you mean by that?" asked Ciel, glaring at Lau. " The way the body was torn up, it would be a frightening scene, not to mention the smell." Ciel frowned. " I am the Earl to the Phantomhives, do not test me.' Ciel said.

Lau's smile grew. " What about the other boy, Artemis was it?" Ciel tightened his grip on his fork. " What would he do if he saw the scene?" Ciel closed his eyes. " Artemis will be fine. He can handle it." Ciel said, his tone closing the discussing. Lau smiled again. " Very well."

Everyone walked outside to the carriage. Sebastian opened the door, revealing that Artemis was still asleep. " How cute' Madam Red commented as she walked inside the carriage. Madam Red, Grell, and Lau sat on one side while Ciel sat next to the slumbering Artemis.

Soon the carriage's movement woke Artemis up slowly. Ciel watched as Artemis's pale hand came up to his eyes, rubbing the sleep out of them. Blue orb revealed, eyes unfocused. Slowly as his eyes focused Artemis came face to face with Madam Red.

All Artemis did was turn to Ciel, raised an eyebrow, and said " Explain." Ciel opened his mouth to talk, but Lau beat him to it. " We are going to see the body of one of the 'Jack the Ripper' victims." Artemis just stared at Lau, then he turned his head to the window. Ciel noticed that Artemis narrow his eyes at Grell just before Artemis turned his head.

* * *

The crowd was full of people, pointing and whispering about the murder. It wasn't hard to reach the front of the crowd. ' Jack the Ripper…he killed seven women, or more, and was never caught. There are no clues of who he looked like…or even if he was a he.'

Artemis glanced at Ciel talking to the investigator. ' There is also the fact of how he moves from one place to another without being seen, so the question now is…was Jack the Ripper even human?' Artemis glanced at Sebastian, then at Grell. ' Sebastian will not go against Ciel, so it can't be him. What about Grell, and the red hair.'

"Splendid, let's go Sebastian, Artemis." Ciel said, walking away from the scene. "Yes My Lord." Sebastian said, following Ciel. Artemis walked but his thoughts kept running through his head. ' What could be Jack the Ripper?'

Artemis stared at the familiar sign. He really did not want to talk to Undertaker, but he had no choice. Artemis followed everyone into the store, frowning. Artemis looked around, everyone looking tense. Laughter was heard all of a sudden, with the sound of something creaking open.

" He he he. Welcome I thought I'd be seeing you." The sound of a coffin opened and Undertaker revealed his glowing eyes." Do I have the pleasure of fitting you in one of me coffins today?" Undertaker asked. ' He seems obsessed with death.' Artemis noted, staying far away from Undertaker.

No that isn't why I'm here today." Ciel said. Artemis watched as Ciel try to explain why he was here. It didn't work. Undertaker demanded his joke-of-the-day. Ciel refused, which ended up with Madam Red and Lau telling there own jokes. ' Well that didn't end well.' Artemis thought looking at the tape over Madam Red and Lau's mouths.

" It can't be helped." Sebastian said. Sebastian quickly made everyone walk outside. " And remember, don't try to listen." Sebastian closed the door. Everyone stood outside, staring at the door. Earth shaking laughter was heard and the sign fell off the building.

The door opened, revealing a smiling Sebastian. " Please do come back inside, I believe he'll tell us everything now," Artemis glanced inside the store, Undertaker was gripping a coffin to stay up.

Artemis glanced at his tea in the beaker. " I had another costumer again. This one was unique, but I made her look beautiful again." Artemis glanced at Undertaker. 'What did he mean by unique?'

" Her uterus was missing." Undertaker explained. Artemis raised a brow. 'Her uterus is missing…that wasn't mentioned at all.' Undertaker walked over to Artemis and Ciel, sitting in-between them. " The killer grabs a sharp knife and cuts her throat" Undertaker slashed at Ciel's neck for demonstration. " Then he ripped her stomach open and takes her precious maiden part." Undertaker slashed at Artemis's stomach this time. " This happened to all the victims?" Artemis asked. Undertaker nodded, smirking.

The carriage was noisy, to say the least. Artemis stared out the window again, deep in thought. ' He rips out the uterus…why, jealousy, anger? He would also be quick to not be discovered.'. " Why even I would have the necessary skills to do that." Artemis perked up. ' A doctor of course!' Artemis frowned again ' Now the question is how does the doctor travel to kill and the reason why.'

Artemis felt wind. Turning Artemis saw Sebastian outside, waving, before he closed the door and dropped off the carriage. Madam Red and Lau rushed to the window. " He knows we're still moving ,right?" Madam Red asked. Artemis glanced at the window, thinking about the murders.

At the house Artemis followed Ciel to the door. Unsurprised Artemis watched as Sebastian opened the door. ' He is a demon after all' Artemis reminded himself. Artemis followed Ciel up the stairs. " How are you here!" Madam Red yelled, her bewilderment clearly shone. " I finished the errand so I came home to edify." Sebastian explained. " Come on Sebastian, that is impossible, even for you." Madam Red said, placing a hand on her hip. Sebastian smiled. The butler grabbed a document and unraveled it, explaining who he interviewed and their alibis. Artemis glanced at Ciel, noticing the pride in his eyes.

" There is only one possible suspect." Sebastian said dramatically, finishing his report. " But first, we must prepare." Artemis raised an eyebrow. ' Why?' Sebastian leaned his head to whispered something to Madam Red and Lau. Smiling they both turned to Artemis and Ciel. He really didn't like the looks on their faces.

In the carriage Artemis kept quiet. Now talking or thinking, just quiet. " The suspect is Viscount Druitt." Sebastian explained. " I heard he is into black magic." Madam Red said. Slowly they stopped in front of the building. " What ever he is doing, we will find out." Ciel said as a man helped him out. Ciel wore a pink dress and a wig in two ponytails. A the wig's bangs covered his right eye.

Normally Artemis would make a remark about Ciel being in a dress, but looking down at his outfit he only blushed in embarrassment as he grabbed a hand to help him down the carriage.

* * *

In the ballroom Ciel glanced at Artemis. He wore a royal blue dress, similar to his, Artemis's wig flowed down to his knees, and his bang hid his left eye. It was a black as night. He wore black gloves with white designs that reached to his elbows. He passed of as a girl quite nicely.

" Ciel and Artemis will be my twin nieces and Sebastian will be their tutor." Madam Red explained. Ciel blushed " Why do we have to be your nieces?" Madam Red smiled. " I always wanted a girl" was all she said. " You're kidding me!" Ciel yelled. Artemis stayed quiet, blushing, trying to look inconspicuous as possible. " Rumor is that Druitt will talking to anything pretty in s skirt, with Artemis by your side, he's bound to noticed the both of you." Ciel grew sick at the thought.

Ciel couldn't say anything. Sighing he walked around with Sebastian and Artemis, looking for Druitt. " I'm glad Elizabeth isn't here." Ciel said as they walked " I wouldn't want here to see us me like this." A loud squeal was heard. "That dress is lovely!" Squealed Elizabeth. Sebastian and Ciel turned to see if it was Elizabeth, while Artemis just stayed still, all of their eyes wide with horror.

Ciel started to freak out. " My Lord- I mean My Lady please calm down." Sebastian muttered. Sebastian tried to move Artemis and Ciel away. " Oh! Both of you, in the pink and blue! Your dresses is absolutely lovely!" Elizabeth squealed.

In a moment of quick thinking Artemis turned to Sebastian" Leave me behind, she doesn't know me. I'll stall her." Artemis whispered. The butler nodded steering Ciel away.

* * *

Elizabeth ran to Artemis, excitement in her eyes. " Your dress is so cute!" Elizabeth squealed, grabbing Artemis's gloved hands. " What's your name?" Artemis smiled, but it was a shy one. He really didn't want to be recognized by Elizabeth. " My name is Alicia" Artemis whispered, moving his voice to a higher pitch to sound like a girl. " What's yours?" ' This is so humiliating, I'm glad that no one in my time will ever see me like this.'

" My name is Elizabeth, call me Lizzy!" Elizabeth glanced behind Artemis, " Was that your sister?" Elizabeth asked. Artemis nodded. " I'll go look for her, it was nice meeting you!" Elizabeth said as she ran off. ' She didn't recognize me…good.'

" You're a cute one aren't you ,nightingale?" A voice behind Artemis said. Artemis widened his eyes, turning behind him. A man with blond hair and blue eyes stood behind Artemis. He was wearing a white suit and held a glass of champagne. " My name is Lord Druitt, your name is Alicia correct." Artemis nodded, not wanting to mess up. " You certainly are a shy one, is it because your sister is not here?" He asked.

* * *

Ciel gasped for breath kneeling on the floor, after dancing he was so tired. Ciel heard clapping. " You dance beautifully, like a lovely robin." Ciel looked up. ' Druitt' Ciel thought, eyes narrowing. The man turned his head. " Is this your sister?" Behind the man Artemis nodded, not saying a word. Artemis quickly walked over to Ciel, helping him up. " I'll go get some refreshments." Sebastian said walking away. An awkward silence followed.

" My lord Druitt." Ciel bowed " I've been waiting to meet you." Druitt smiled. " Oh? " Ciel nodded " Yes, My sister and I am bored to death with dancing ." Ciel said, closing his eyes. Druitt reached out his hand, holding Ciel's chin.

" You are a spoiled princess, and your sister is such a shy one." Ciel shivered in disgust. ' Endure it Ciel' " You know of another amusements?" Ciel asked keeping his face straight. " Yes." Druitt's fingers moved down Ciel's side. ' I swear I'm going to kill this creep!' Ciel thought gritting his teeth. Druitt moved his arm and grabbed Artemis, arm curling around his hip. " Would you like to join us?" He asked Artemis.

The music for the waltz stopped. Ciel moved his eyes to Elizabeth. ' My life is ruined' Ciel thought. " What are you looking at?" Druitt asked. Slowly Ciel watched as Elizabeth ran forward. A cabinet landed in front of Ciel and Artemis. It was Sebastian with a mask covering his face. " Tonight's magic show shall begin" Druitt placed a hand to his chin ' I don't remember ordering any parlor tricks"

' Now's my chance ' Ciel thought. " My Lord, I've seen enough parlor tricks. Please can we go?" Druitt smiled. " Yes, but what about your sister?" Ciel glanced at Artemis. He said nothing, Artemis just stared at the ground. ' Come on Artemis!' Fist clinched Artemis grabbed Druitt's arm. " May I come along?" Artemis asked. Druitt smiled, pleased " Of course." He turned around, " Follow me." Artemis and Ciel glanced at each other, before following after the viscount.

In the room Ciel smelled something awful. ' It's suffocating' Ciel thought. Suddenly Ciel felt dizzy. Ciel leaned against the door, hardly aware of Artemis calling his name.

* * *

Artemis knelt, a handkerchief placed over his mouth and nose. " My, my. You're still awake? This won't do at all." Druitt grabbed Artemis's arm. Artemis looked around the room. He had no choice. Artemis brushed aside his bang covering his left eye.

Artemis decided to not wear his contacts, so if he needed to use mesmer he wouldn't have to take time to remove the contract. " Let me go" Artemis said, his brown eye glowed green. Druitt froze. " Let me go." Artemis said again. Slowly Druitt let go of Artemis. Footsteps were heard, Artemis turned and man grabbed Artemis, knocking him out with a quick hit to the neck.

* * *

" Now for the crown jewels." Ciel heard Druitt say. " They are twin sisters, and I didn't have the heart to separate them." Ciel felt his blind fold be removed. " You could keep them as pets, or sell them for parts." 'Black market.' Ciel thought. Ciel felt a weight on his shoulder, turning he saw Artemis's head on his shoulder, unconscious. On Artemis's arm Ciel saw five small bruises. ' Artemis must've tried to fight back.'

" Their eyes are two different colors, this raised the price." Ciel narrowed his eyes. 'Their eyes? Artemis has blue eyes, I saw.' Ciel glanced at the crowd ' I'll ask him about it later.' " Sebastian come get us now" Ciel ordered. The candles blew out and then they lit themselves again.

" Honestly, all you ever do is get captured. How sad." Ciel narrowed his eyes. " Knowing that I will come to you has made you careless." Sebastian said. " As long as I have the contract you will follow me." Sebastian grinned. ' The contract is a seal the demon places on its prey. The demon serves-"

" And in return the prey can never escape." Ciel ended. Sebastian grabbed Ciel out of the cage, laying Artemis down on the floor gently " I will always follow you.." Sebastian said, flicking a finger. Ciel's ropes broke, falling to the ground. " This is how I differ from humans, I don't lie." Ciel glared. " You will never lie to me." Ciel ordered. Sebastian bowed. " Yes, My Lord."

Ciel walked over to Druitt. " The case of Jack the Ripper is solved." Ciel stated putting his hands on his hips. Ciel turned to Artemis. " Free him ,Sebastian." Ciel ordered. Sebastian bowed, picking Artemis up gently. As the wig fell back, another bruise was revealed. It was Artemis's left cheek. It was very light, but due to Artemis's pale skin, it was highly noticeable.

" Seems that Artemis actually fought back." Sebastian noted, picking up the sleeping boy." Well, let's go home." The demon butler held Artemis with one hand. Walking over to Ciel the butler picked up his master with the other arm. " Hold on." Sebastian advised.

The demos ran out the window and landed on the roof. Sebastian continued to jump from roof to roof, until they finally reached the house.

In his room Sebastian gently placed Artemis on Ciel's bed. " Sebastian, get me out of this costume. I am tiered of wearing this corset." Sebastian bowed. " Yes , My Lord." In a few moments Ciel was finally free of the awful corset.

Ciel stood still as Sebastian buttoned up his sleeping shirt. " What should we do about Artemis?' Sebastian asked. " Leave him be, he needs his rest." Ciel ordered, looking at the sleeping boy.

Sebastian grinned, amused that Ciel was growing an attachment to Artemis. " Yes, My Lord, and do not worry, I won't tell Lady Elizabeth." Ciel widened his eyes, turning to yell at Sebastian, but the demon disappeared.

Ciel sat on the bed, not wanting Artemis to wake up seeing them in such a position. A small groan was heard as Artemis slowly woke up. " What happened?" Artemis asked, rubbing his neck. " We apprehended Druitt." Ciel answered.

Artemis nodded. As Artemis opened his eyes, Ciel saw that one of his eyes were brown. " Your eye…it's brown." Ciel stated. Artemis widened his eyes, forgetting that he had taken his contact off. " Yes, I hid my brown eye to avoid attention." Artemis said, covering his eye.

" Do you still have what was covering your eyes?" Ciel asked. " Yes" Artemis answered. The boy in the dress tried to stand up, but he fell to the ground. Ciel quickly ran to Artemis helping him up. " Thank you." Artemis said as Ciel helped Artemis sit on the bed. Glancing down Ciel saw even more bruises on Artemis's legs.

" What happened?" Ciel asked. Artemis sighed. " After you fell unconscious Druitt tried to drag me somewhere. I fought back, but another man came out of nowhere. I didn't stand a chance." Artemis explained. Ciel nodded. " I need to go to my room." Artemis said. Ciel sighed. " Tomorrow, you can't even walk right now." Ciel said. Artemis looked uncomfortable sharing a bed with Ciel. " No one else will find out." Ciel promised. Artemis sighed. " Alright just for tonight, and no one finds out" Artemis said, laying back on the bed, still in his costume. Ciel nodded, walking over to the left side of his bed Ciel climbed in.

Ciel heard Artemis's light breathing. Turning around Ciel was face to face with Artemis's sleeping face. Ciel stared at the bruise. Slowly Ciel moved closer, brushing his lips against the skin, Artemis's skin tasted sweet, better than any pie, cake,or any other sweets he ever tasted . Blushing and eyes wide Ciel quickly pulled away. ' What am I doing! He's a boy!' Ciel thought, turning away.

Ciel laid on his side. He tried to ignore the fact that he kissed Artemis, and that he liked kissing Artemis. Knowing that Artemis was sleeping beside him helped Ciel go to sleep. Had Ciel been awake for a few more minutes, he would've seen blue sparks running over Artemis's bruises, healing the bruises.

In the morning Ciel held the newspaper in shock. Another prostitute killed... Druitt wasn't the murderer.

**Thank you A. JayLin and Magician Girl Mirani for reviewing. A. JayLin I made they dress Artemis was wearing royal blue dress for you. Thank You Paxloria for telling me my mistakes, I'll fix them as soon as I can. If you see any mistakes, tell me! ****Magician Girl Mirani**, I'll try to make the story more interesting for you.  



End file.
